


Heh, These Senior Sinners

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Summary: Ah yes, their last year of high school! Homework, teachers and of course drama, but one thing is for sure, these senior sinners are up for one hell of a ride
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Kenny Omega/Adam Page, Sasha Banks/Roman Reigns
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Nope, I'm gonna be that bold, outgoing, friendly guy!"

"That's what I love about you, baby."

Dean smiled sheepishly, raking his fingers through blonde curly hair that fell over his forehead. "I love everything about you, Seth." He responded lovingly, squeezing his lover's hand from across the console of their sleek maroon vehicle. It was Seth's very first car, and ever since he had brought it home, he hadn't left it alone.

"Well, here we go." Seth murmured, turning a dial that muted their music. He pulled into an empty parking spot, and removed his keys from the ignition. Dean lifted his backpack up from beneath his feet, slinging it over his shoulders.

He stared out of the windshield, just cringing at the large brick school he had been forced to attend for almost four years. It had three separate buildings. One for the gymnasium, one for the classrooms, and one for the auditorium. Dean had never really liked school, but he was actually looking forward to his senior year.

After all, it was the best year, right?

"Finally, our last year. What could possibly go wrong?" Seth continued, laughing anxiously as he opened his door and stepped out. Dean followed in his footsteps, slamming his door shut upon exiting the vehicle. He had an overwhelming feeling that this year would be one of a kind.

××××××

"Shit... My head..."

"Kenny? Are you awake?"

"Does it sound like I'm awake? We're so fucking late... "

Adam rolled over onto his bare belly, and proceeded to glance over at Kenny adoringly. "We just overslept. So what? We had a good time last night." The teen stated, rolling his body up tightly in the thick blanket that he and his equally naked boyfriend were sharing.

"Yeah, I know. I'm fucking hungover." Kenny replied, sitting up lazily in the bed and ruffling his messy hair. "Someone should have woke us up." He sighed out loud, exhausted practically dragging himself out of Adam's warm, comfy bed. His boyfriend sat up afterwards, stretching his arms and legs out before he stood up on the cold hardwood floor.

"Guess we should get ready."

××××××

"Yeah, we got so drunk last night. Everybody was dancing, puking, making out. Then there was me. I think I passed out. You should have seen Adam, he was singing and playing guitar. It's definitely not as good when he's drunk." Roman chuckled out, leaning against his locker in a calm, cool, collected fashion.

Sasha laughed out loud, reaching up to tuck a piece of Roman's hair behind his ear. The two lovebirds had been flirting back and forth since last year, but nothing had happened between them just yet.

There was one big obstacle, and through Roman's eyes, it couldn't be removed.

"You weren't that drunk, were you? You obviously saw a few things." She suggested, continuously organizing and decorating her locker as they conversed. Roman shrugged, seemingly daydreaming as he kept his sight locked on her with halfway opened dark brown eyes. He was nonchalantly admiring her from his locker that was nearby. Sasha Banks was a lot of things. She was such a  
beautiful, sweet, smart, funny girl.

What Roman loved the most, though, was how full of love and life she  
was. He was very much in love with her, but the overwhelming fear of not being good enough to surpass her douchebag boyfriend stood between him and his only chance at happiness.

Seth and Dean finally appeared, hand-in-hand. "Guess we're meeting up at Roman's locker again. Four years in a row. A true tradition." Seth joked, releasing Dean's hand. Instead, he wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, parading him for everyone to see.

"There they are!" Matt Jackson called out, practically dragging his brother, Nick down the hallway as he pointed towards Seth and Dean. "These two fucked all night long. I'm in the bedroom below them. Guess who's slap happy?!" Matt cheered out, grinning as he proceeded to ruffle Seth's long hair roughly, leaving it a mess.

"Congrats, my friend!" Seth chuckled, studying the cute blush stuck on Dean's cheeks. "Oh Seth, harder baby!" Matt teased, moaning in a fake, insulting fashion to rile the blonde teenager up. Dean shook his head furiously, burying his face into his hands as his friends began to laugh.

"I did not say _harder baby_!" He responded defensively. Seth actually laughed loudly. He was already in the process of pulling his boyfriend into a spine crushing bear hug.

"God, I fucking love him." Seth quietly stated, cuffing Dean's cheeks and pulling him into a gentle, sweet kiss. His blonde- haired darling quickly pulled away from the potential make-out session and glanced down the hallway upon hearing familiar voices.

"Adam! Kenny!" Dean suddenly squeaked out, waving towards his friends to get their attention.

They didn't seem to notice, and they also didn't seem as happy as usual. "Um... Adam?" Dean whimpered out apathetically, watching his visibly broken friend pull away from Kenny, who was trying to hold his hand, and march off down the hallway.

"I'll be back. I need to check on him." Dean whispered into Seth's ear. The brunette nodded, furrowing his eyebrows out of confusion and wonder as Kenny appeared in front of the circle of friends, standing there  
quietly as if he was trying to concentrate or think.

"Wow... What happened to Adam?" Nick asked timidly, an intense, upset silence had risen between the teenagers. Kenny was guilt-ridden.

Everyone knew that it was his fault. He could literally feel the hatred in the air.

××××××

"It's gonna be alright... I'm here for you." Dean consoled, rubbing Adam's back as they stood outside of the school. They were beside of Seth's vehicle, where they had privacy to talk.

"I don't understand... Why did he have to instigate a fight like that? Why did he have to raise his voice at me?" Adam sobbed out, burying his face into Dean's shoulder weakly.

"What was it about? Kenny never yells... He's not a fighting kind of guy. Something must be wrong." Dean consoled, squeezing Adam's body tightly against his own to help him feel safe and secure.

"I was rushing him... He just got mad, I guess. Maybe I'm just overreacting."

"No you're not-" Dean didn't get to finish his sentence. The bell for class rung loudly, echoing throughout the school and into the parking lot.

"Adam?" Dean said, gripping his friend's hand. "Text me when we get to class, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... Okay. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Seth Rollins?"

"Uh, here..."

"Dean Ambrose?"

"Here."

"Adam Page?"

"Here..."

The roll call continued, and the class was already bored as hell, even on the first day. History class had always sucked, everyone was practically dreading it. It was obvious upon looking at the other students.

Dean yawned inconspicuously, stretched his arm out behind him, and reached into his back pocket, sneaking his cell phone into the palm of his hand.

 _ **Dean:**_ _**you okay?**_

 _ **Adam:**_ _**not really...**_

_**Dean: you can always talk me or Seth... He's better with relationships than I am.** _

_**Adam:**_ _**I didn't even talk to Kenny before class... I just left him standing.**_

_**Dean: I think he's hiding something.** _

He quickly dropped his phone into the largest compartment of his back pack as Mrs. Phoenix approached him. "Dean, would you like to answer the problem on the board?" She questioned, raising both eyebrows at him, looking intimidated. 

"No thank you Mrs. Phoenix... My throat is sore, I also fractured my middle and pinky finger." He lied, secretly winking towards Adam who was trying not to laugh. 

The teacher turned around and strutted off toward the chalkboard. On the other hand, Seth sat next to them, quietly snickering at his boyfriend's weird shit, but nonetheless, continued to write down notes from the board. 

This was gonna be a long year... 

××××××

The bell had rung for lunch and students were rushing down the hallway and into the cafeteria to meet up with friends and claim their tables. Paper planes and paper wads were soaring. The atmosphere itself was hectic. Students were babbling on amongst themselves and their social groups. The cafeteria was quickly filling up, with Seth and Dean sitting at their usual spot with his friends but someone was missing.

He looked all over the cafeteria for the blonde, only for Roman poking him on the shoulder, who was laughing his ass off, only to see him scooting in a leather chair with a paper sign that was scribbled. 

"OCCUPY THE CAFETERIA!!!"

He couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend and everyone who either laughed or just looked at him weirdly, who scooted his way over to him with the sign in hand after. 

"What the hell did you do now?" He asked as Dean sat beside the brunette.

"I pissed off Kane for taking his Cheetos." He said as he threw the chip bag on the table.

Seth knew his boyfriend loved to mess with the teachers but with the chair and the sign? 

"And what's with the sign then?" 

"Oh, I wrote that this morning, I told you last week I was going to prank some people this year." He said as he smirked. He waved over at Roman and Matt. 

The brunette shook his head and smiled when Dean leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Eventually the others came by to sit down but there was one person missing. 

××××××

Outside of the school, Adam had returned to his car to get the lunch he had prepared for him and Kenny, despite his anger and sadness, he was still going to make sure Kenny wasn't hungry. He loved his boyfriend with every fiber of his being. He and Kenny had exchanged small arguments and disagreements here and there, but they had never, ever fought. Kenny had never raised his voice at Adam until this morning.

He quickly cleared the sad thoughts from his head and looked up at the sky that was becoming gloomy and dark, knowing it was about to rain heavily. He sighed out of both mental pain and exhaustion. He was very agitated, but still pretended he was okay. He unlocked the car, pulling the back door open on the right side. He was about to pick up their lunches out of the seat until he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and his eyes widened. "Um... Can I help you guys?" He questioned in an anxious, shaky tone. He was literally staring up at his tall, masculine, intimidating classmates. Adam recognized them all. He gulped, backing up against the side of the car.

In front of him stood Brock Lesnar, but everyone called him Lesnar. He was obviously tall, towering over Adam. He was a pretty much a bad kid. He and his buddies usually smoked cigarettes between classes and came to school drunk or high. He was practically famous for his violent fights inside and outside of school. 

On an even sadder note, his friends were nothing more than bullies, always hitting on innocent freshmen girls and humiliating anyone who dared to stand up to them. Adam knew that they were the type of people who would stereotypically throw a new student into a trash can.

"You can, actually." Lesnar began, gripping both of Adam's shoulders before shoving him up against thec ar. "You and your little buddies need to stay the fuck away from Sasha. She was mine first, and she'll be mine last. When you come out of the nurse's office, you can show your friend Reigns what happens when you fuck with the wrong people."

Adam's eyes were still wide. He was visibly trembling out of fear, and his mouth was hanging open. Before he knew it, his head had simply flopped over, he was punched with so much force that he actually ended up losing balance and falling onto his side. It was a hard fall, temporarily paralyzing him, blood was leaking down from his lip. He groaned, shaking his head.

Part of him wanted to fight back, but he knew it was a losing battle. There was no way he could take on all three of them. They were way bigger and stronger than him as well. He wanted to pray, beg for forgiveness, or anything else that came to mind when he realized that he was about to be beaten.

"You guys are dicks... No wonder why Sasha hates dating you."

Once those words had slipped out from between his lips, he was attacked. He immediately curled up into a fetal position due to his pain. The three boys were kicking and stomping on him while he laid there defenselessly. He simply continued to groan and cry out in pain. 

What else could he do?

"Make sure you kiss your knuckles before you punch me in the face."

Adam turned his head, and a glimmer of hope was visible in his soft blue eyes. His attackers immediately stopped, averting their attention to the brave individual that had just appeared. Kenny was calmly standing there with his arms cross. "You fuckers think you're so tough, picking on someone like Adam. Here's a good idea for you pricks: Run!" He growled out protectively, tightening his crossed arms over his chest and standing his ground without fear.

Adam actually managed to smile with his busted lip, adoring Kenny's bravery. Kenny was not only an amazing boyfriend, but he was also a reliable, caring friend.

The Canadian continued to stand still, giving the entire trio a dangerous glare.

"We're not scared of you. You're just a freak along with Page here!" One of Lesnar's colleagues chuckled out, high-fiving his other friend and grinning proudly at his horrible joke.

"Alright, you piece of shit." Kenny growled out, popping his knuckles and confronting the boys.

Adam closed his eyes, still hyperventilating out of shock and pain. He rolled over onto his back, propping himself up by resting both elbows on the ground beneath him. He blinked his eyes open once again, and when he did, he saw blood.

He gasped out of terror, not knowing if it was Kenny's or one of the boys. "Kenny!" Adam whimpered out, turning his head to watch as the scene unfolded in front of him.

Kenny spun his body, slinging his fist into the kid's face. The student stumbled and fell backwards, hitting the ground roughly as his head bounced off of the concrete. Kenny grabbed the other colleague by his arm, and let out a series of loud grunts of determination and dissatisfaction as he slammed the male's body against the side of his car. Kenny and Adam noticed that Lesnar had already disappeared before he was next.

Kenny's current victim groaned loudly, swinging back weakly at him. Before the poor soul knew it, his head was being bashed against the rearview mirror. "Don't touch my boyfriend, you stupid fuck!" Kenny screamed out, seemingly losing control as he continued to slam the male's head against the bloody, shattered mirror. He had critically injured the bully, and couldn't stop when he thought about how much pain he and his friends had caused Adam. 

"Kenny! Fucking stop! You're gonna kill him!" Adam yelled out, eventually pushing himself up to his feet. He hissed out in pain, leaning against the car for support. He was still very weak and feeble at this point, holding his bloody side that had been kicked and stomped on. 

Kenny immediately released him upon Adam's voice. He allowed the body to collapse on the ground and rushed to his lover's side. "Baby... You're hurt. You're hurt!" He panted out, gripping Adam's shoulder tightly as he examined his busted lip and blood soaked attire. Adam's heart was shattering in his chest.

"We have to go inside... We have to go now, before someone comes outside." Adam begged, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend so he wouldn't fall.

Kenny stared down at the love of his life, immediately filling with rage and thoughts of revenge on Lesnar. 

It wasn't over just yet. 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Seth... Baby." Dean moaned out quietly, dragging his fingernails down Seth's back. They cuddled up to each other beneath the thick bed sheets. Both of Seth's hands were between Dean's legs, pleasuring him in more ways than_ _one._

 _His lips were practically stuck to Dean's hickey covered neck. "I love it when you moan for me." Seth whispered seductively, biting down on the blonde's neck and sucking roughly. His boyfriend wriggled beneath him, still moaning as he tightened his grip o_ n _Seth's shoulders._

 _"Oh my god... I'm so close..." He whimpered out, arching his back and panting out his breaths in ecstasy. His cheeks were flushed, and his curly hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. He could feel Seth grinning against his neck._

_What_ _a fucking tease._

××××××

He snapped out of his daydreaming phase, glancing around the loud, proud and crowded cafeteria, sighing out of disappointment that he had imagined it all. Seth's hand was resting on his knee as he chatted with Matt and continued eating.

Suddenly, Dean's stomach started to ache severely. He knew he was going to puke. He breathed in and out heavily, desperately trying to hold it down.

There was no use. He needed to get to a bathroom and he needed to get there fast.

"Seth... Could you walk me to the bathroom? I'm not feeling okay." He suddenly asked, taking Seth's hand into his own to capture his attention.

"Of course, baby. Are you okay?" He questioned, immediately helping the blonde to stand. They began to run away from the table and towards the wooden doors leading into the hallway. 

Dean shook his head wearily. He was lightheaded and his stomach seemed to be turning inside of him. The pain had only worsened.

Seth rushed him towards the nearest restroom, pulling open a stall door and leading him inside. He locked it behind them, and examined his lover's ill appearance. The bathroom itself was empty, giving them some privacy. "What's wrong?" Seth repeated, pushing Dean's hair away from his seemingly burning hot forehead.

"I'm gonna-" Dean didn't get to finish. He leaned over, gagging and throwing up in the toilet. Seth had no other option, he held his boyfriend's curly hair away from his sweaty face, grimacing as Dean continued.

The bathroom door suddenly flew open, slamming against the wall and echoing as Kenny rushed Adam inside. "Of course someone's throwing up. Fuck!" Kenny growled out frustratedly, lifting his boyfriend up and onto the top of the counter where the sinks were located. "Hold on babe, I'm gonna take care of you." He said shakily, grabbing up several paper towels and wetting them under the sink with cold water.

Adam frowned and squinted his eyes shut, furrowing his eyebrows in agony as he leaned against the white tiled wall. "Those assholes." He spat out, gasping out of pain once again as he clasped his hand around his aching side. "We are in so much trouble."

Seth turned his head upon hearing voices, and started peeking between the crack in the stall door. He saw Adam sitting on top of the counter and his forehead wrinkled up with surprise when he spotted all of the blood. Dean alarmed him, reminding him of the current situation. He began coughing loudly and panting out his breathing once he had finished. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie and flushed the toilet. He leaned against the side of the stall wearily, his eyes shut.

Kenny quickly removed Adam's shirt, examining the nasty wound. It was already heavily bruised. There was a few open spots in his skin where the blood was seeping out. Kenny cringed. He felt his blood boil, his body trembling out of anger and denial. "It's okay. Don't worry. I'm gonna clean you up." He babbled on consolingly, wiping away the blood with the wet paper towels.

"Kenny? Adam? What the hell happened?" Seth questioned from inside of the stall, running his fingers through Dean's hair to style it appropriately since his lover was weak. His boyfriend simply groaned in unison with Adam, who was wincing from the pain of the cold pressure against his injury.

"Brock and his gang beat up Adam. He's got a busted lip and his side is fucked up. Also, I might have killed a guy. I kind of bashed his head against the side of the car and my mirror until blood was pouring out." Kenny explained, still hustling to clean Adam up and comfort him.

Once those words were said, Dean shoved the stall door open and rushed towards his friend, despite being sick and exhausted, he still forced himself to aide Adam. "Are you okay?! Holy shit... I'm gonna fuck these guys up!" Dean cried out with his quiet, hoarse voice, his heart breaking in his chest when he noticed how bad the damage really was.

"Damn... This has been a really shitty first day. Seems like they're declaring war on us. They may have muscles, women, and tough-guy reputations, but we have brains. Can't compete with that." Seth noted, shaking his head and swallowing thickly as he rested a supportive hand upon Adam's bare shoulder.

"I'm fine, guys. I'm okay." Adam interrupted, turning his shirt inside out and shaking it thoroughly to remove the wrinkles and dirt.

"Fuck no, none of this is okay!" Dean responded, his cheeks still flaring due to his sickness and added on anger. "Those son of a bitches hurt my best friend!"

××××××

"Thanks for driving me home... I really appreciate it. I had a pretty decent first day." Sasha addressed, smiling up at Roman genuinely. Her long purple locks swooped over her shoulder elegantly. She ran her fingers through it, staring up at her secret admirer with nothing more than adoration. She couldn't help but falling in love with his light grey eyes. They had always taken her breath. 

"You're welcome beau- I mean, my amazing best friend." Roman stammered out, grinning awkwardly.

He had almost ruined everything. He sighed deeply, trying to shake off the feeling of terror that lingered inside of him. Sasha laughed briefly and shook her head. She pushed the passenger's side door open, stepping out and grabbing her dark blue backpack.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Well... I was hoping you'd come hang out with us tonight if you're not busy. We were gonna grab pizza and do some stuff. Fun stuff."

Sasha shrugged her shoulders, a pretty smile still stretched across her face. "Alright, sounds fun. Call me when you're ready to come by and pick me up." She directed, sliding one of her backpack straps over her shoulders and retreating to her front door.

"Oooooooo, Romeo over here finally gonna get some action! Time to lose the v-card!" Matt taunted from the backseat.

"Oh, come on man! At least I have the guts to flirt with her!" Roman chuckled out, carefully going into reverse to exit Sasha's driveway.

"No guts, no glory." Nick joked, raising a sarcastic eyebrow at Matt, who seemed to be visibly irritated.

"I think Dana likes chicks. She doesn't even try to act like a lady around me. She's like, one of the boys or something. I don't want to fall for a girl who secretly likes girls." Matt suggested, a worried and contused expression stuck upon his face.

"Dude, I'll give you five dollars if you try to hit on her tonight. Deal?" Roman bribed.

"I'll throw in ten. That's fifteen dollars just for telling her she looks pretty." Nick noted, fist bumping with Roman.

"Fine. Deal." Matt agreed reluctantly. 


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, the group of eight had gathered around in the living area to discuss their big plans for the night.

"So... Pizza Palace?"

"They have a sick arcade and a loaded meat lovers pizza."

"Then what?"

"Well... You guys wanna do something rebellious and cool? I have a plan. I'm the best at plans."

"No Matt you're not."

"The fuck? Name one bad plan!"

"What's the big plan?"

"Let's take some alcohol with us and sneak into the public pool. How about that for a story to tell our grandkids?"

"That sounds illegal! I'm in!"

Adam shook his head and laughed at Seth's response, cuddling up comfortably to his precious Kenny. He had draped his legs over Kenny's knees and shared a thin blanket with him on the group's extended sofa.

"You guys are crazy." Dana interjected, entering the living area from the kitchen. She was munching on a Snickers bar, kicking back against the wall in her favorite hoodie and sweatpants.

Dana had joined Adam and Kenny from the very beginning when they first moved into the roomy house. The others moved in shortly after, and to this very day, she remained the only female living in the house. She hoped that one day Sasha would dump her asshole boyfriend and move in to be with Roman, then Sasha could always keep her company.

Matt bit down on his lip, draping both arms over the sofa cushion behind him. He couldn't help but stare at her. 

How could someone look so damn good with their hair in a careless bun, wearing gray sweatpants and an old faded school hoodie?

The extended group had finally headed out for the night in Dana's car, since it was the biggest and had three rows of seats. She drove cautiously, reassuring herself that the car wouldn't be totaled. There was no way in hell she would let any of the boys drive.

Speaking of the boys, they were all singing along to the radio, wrapping their arms around one another and swaying back and forth to the beat of the familiar song they liked on the radio, for the first time in a while, everyone was laughing out loud and having a great time.

Seth paused in the middle of the group's little jig and tilted his head, kissing Dean randomly. The blonde grinned flirtatiously at his boyfriend. He absolutely loved when Seth surprised him with kisses, or truthfully, any other kind of affection.

Eventually, Dana pulled into Sasha's driveway. They waited patiently for a few minutes, and soon enough, Sasha stepped out, wearing a floral print shirt and leggings. Her beautiful purple hair bounced against her waist. She was smiling excitedly, rushing towards the vehicle. She waved a quick goodbye to her parents who stood in the doorway, and jumped into the passengers seat beside of Dana. 

"Hey Sasha." Roman stated, letting out a sigh of relief, extremely happy that she didn't bail or change her mind.

"Hi Roman. Hey everyone." She replied, leaning back in her seat and buckling up on instinct.

"Let's get some pizza!" Dana exclaimed, turning the key in the ignition. She began to back out, leaving Sasha's house behind as she pulled out and onto the highway.

××××××

After an evening of pizza and arcade games, Dana began driving to the local pool.

"Did you really steal food?"

"I was fucking hungry!" Dean pouted childishly, unwrapping two pieces of pizza that he had secured with napkins. He took a bite, closing his eyes as he savored the delicious taste. Seth raised an eyebrow, squeezing his arm tighter around Dean's shoulders.

"Dean... Are you feeling okay? You ate six plates of food when we were there. Are you still hungry?" He whispered into his boyfriend's ear, a look of worry and confusion stuck upon his face.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm just hungry. Probably missing' nutrients since I threw up." Dean replied casually, scarfing down the two pieces of pizza with no effort, throwing the napkins out of the open window, and reaching into his other pocket to pull out some cheese sticks.

Seth shook his head, becoming rather concerned. Dean had always maintained control over his appetite. He acted as if he was eating for two people. 

Could Dean possibly be?

No. 

They always took precautions and used protection. The brunette shrugged, considering Dean's excuse. He probably was hungry and needed nourishment.

"Here we are." Dana announced, pulling the car into a safe place that wasn't so obvious. She turned the vehicle off, and turned her head to glance over at Sasha who seemed to be frightened. "What are we doing here?" She questioned innocently, glancing back and forth between Roman and Dana timidly.

"We're going night swimming. It'll be fun. We just have to be quiet so no one hears us." Roman explained, raising both eyebrows and smiling reassuringly towards his crush.

"This is a bad idea... You guys should take me home. What if we get caught?" She whimpered, nervously toying with a hair tie that she had placed around her wrist. She continuously glanced down at the mat beneath her feet, knowing that this was a disaster waiting to happen.

"We're not going to get caught. Come on Sasha, you know that I wouldn't let you do anything that would hurt you or get you in trouble." Roman blabbered on, nodding towards her as a comforting gesture.

Dana sighed deeply. "Okay, if you're so sure. Let's go."

××××××

"Woo!" Dean cried out, throwing his hands up as he stood up straight in the pool. Seth laughed out loud, already fucking drunk. Dean oved the way his lover laughed, it was always extended and it seemed to be contagious. It was intoxicating.

"You look sexy." Seth suddenly complimented, winking flirtatiously towards his adorable boyfriend. He was currently sitting on the edge of the pool, watching his friends have fun without him. He sighed, swallowing his final drink and pushing the bottle aside. He slowly started to stand, his blurry vision still locked on Dean. 

The blonde blushed and smiled back at Seth like an idiot. He was an idiot in love, that was for sure. It had been a while since Seth had complimed him like that. "Join me?" Dean mouthed out his words, somewhat tipsy himself. He was completely unaware of the damage he was actually causing.

Before he could say anything else, or even think, Seth had plummeted into the water in front of him. "Woohoo! I'm a dolphin!" He squeaked out excitedly, going underwater temporarily to wet his body completely. He immediately came back up with a splash, spitting out excessive water and ruffling his wet hair sloppily.

"You're not a dolphin, you're drunk." Dean teased, swimming towards his lover until they were almost nose-to-nose.

Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's body, pulling him into his arms. He was embracing him tightly in the water, which made him weightless and easy to carry. "You're hot. Wanna make out?" Seth slurred, trailing a hand down his boyfriend's back to grip his butt. 

The blonde teenager raised an eyebrow devilishly and leaned in to kiss his lover. They began to kiss, sinking into the water somewhat.

Just as the kiss became deep and heated, a huge splash caused them to break apart on instinct.

"Kenny!" Adam whined out, entering the pool slowly due to his injury. Kenny on the other hand, had dove straight into the deep water. He came back up, pounding his fists against his chest playfully. "I'm the man! That was professional as fuck!" He cheered, swimming towards Seth and Dean. 

××××××

"I've never been drunk... Don't even know if l am." Sasha giggled out, hugging her knees to her chest.

Roman sighed, reaching over to pull Sasha's hair behind her shoulders. "You're beautiful." He finally said. He had mustered up the courage, and just let it slip. He let out a sigh of relief, feeling as though all of the weight had disappeared from his shoulders.

She was blushing, twirled a piece of her hair playfully, still staring at Roman with her innocent brown eyes. "Thank you.." She whispered, seeming to lean closer.

Roman reached over, placing a single hand on her cheek. Her eyes seemed to be wide, yet full of love. Maybe, just maybe, they could be more than friends.

××××××

"So Dana... You been doing alright?"

"Yep, couldn't be better."

"Well, you look pretty tonight."

"You're drunk."

"No, I really mean it. You look great."

Dana rolled her eyes, managing a flattered halfway smile. She was seated at the end of the diving board, while Matt remained close, dipping his feet into the water. He wanted so badly to wiggle his eyebrow at her and make a move. As we all expected, he was way too insecure and unprepared for that. At least things were going great so far.

"Sorry Dana. Matt, we need to talk." Nick suddenly interrupted, gripping his wrist and pulling him away from the edge of the pool. He dragged his reluctant brother into a dark corner near the wired fence. "We need to leave. I think someone's here... I saw a flashlight."

"What the hell are you doing, man?! We were finally talking! You owe me ten bucks!" Matt hissed out, clenching his fist around the collar of Nick's shirt. He kept his voice low and quiet due to Dana being nearby.

"Seriously!" Nick spat out, shaking his head in denial that his brother was so damn stupid. Matt could be a complete idiot at times, and right now was obviously one of those times. "We are drunk, someone's here, and if you want to avoid jail, we need to leave!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Get ahold of yourself Nick! You're just drunk! Shut up and enjoy it!" Matt grumbled coldly, shoving his brother against the wired fence behind them.

Nick's eyes were full of pain and disbelief. He couldn't fathom his older brother choosing a girl over him, let alone mistreating him. "Yeah, I'm totally going to enjoy this! I'm going to enjoy sitting in this cold, dark corner with a bottle of bourbon, watching all of my friends suck faces, but worst of all, watching my brother hit on a girl who isn't even interested!" He retorted loudly, pushing Matt away from him with force and balling his fists up on instinct. 

If it came down to a fight, he would be prepared.

Matt struggled to regain his balance as he stumbled backwards, but once he did catch himself, he stood still to gather his thoughts, giving Nick a dangerous glare that could have burned holes through his head. "Nick you son of a-"

"Hey! What the hell are you kids doing?! I'm calling the police! Stay where you are!"

Everyone jolted forward and quickly began to sober up upon hearing the unfamiliar voice from afar. "Damn it! Fuck! Shit! Come on Dean!" Seth cried out dramatically, swimming as fast as he could towards the ladder. Dean obviously swam right behind him, clinging to the waistband of his boyfriend's trunks.

"Roman! You said we weren't going to get caught! I'm drunk, I can barely walk! We are so screwed!" Sasha hissed out, shaking her head angrily as she attempted to stand on her own.

"No I got you! Let's go, run!" Roman ordered, pointing his friends towards the fence at the end of the property. He lifted his crush into his arms effortlessly, and darted towards the nearby gate.

The old man behind the gate struggled to find the proper key for entry on his huge key ring. He cursed angrily, his hands shaking wildly as he tried each and every key. "Come back here, you little bastards!"

The drunk teenagers finally made it towards the other side of the fence, and hectically began to climb it. They were moving as fast as possible, it was almost as if their lives depended on getting away. They couldn't allow themselves to be taken into custody.

The old man had finally emerged from the gate and was rushing towards them. "Stop! Stop, you little shits!"

"Hurry!" Dana demanded, shoving the drunk Kenny over the fence in order to help the others. He groaned lowly on impact once he had landed on the grass below, attempting to push himself up to his wobbly feet. Dana hopped over once he had landed below her, and started to help her friends who were still climbing by grabbing their hands and pulling them over.

Finally, Sasha started to climb. Dana grabbed her hand, determined to pull her over before she got caught. Sasha plummeted to the ground like Kenny and despite her pain, pushed herself back up to her feet instantly. Just as Dana had helped her to the other side of the fence, the elderly man stood on the other side of the fence. He gripped the wire, shaking it out of rage. Sasha had barely gotten away from him.

Everyone hyperventilated out of shock and exhaustion, and continued to run towards the nearby vehicle so they could escape. "Roman, do me a favor. Don't call me or text me. Just stop. Dana, try to get me home fast, please." Sasha panted out in an upset, hateful tone, picking up her pace to catch up with everyone, but avoiding Roman.

His chest ached. He had fucked up big time. He groaned quietly to himself, mentally beating himself up. 

What a stupid, stupid mistake. 

What a stupid idea this was. 

He had lost his only chance with her. A million thoughts were rushing through his head, but mainly, the thought that he was just a big screw-up.

××××××

That night, Dean knocked on Adam's bedroom door. While he waited, he examined the posters and stickers that Adam and Kenny had stuck on the outside of the wooden door. A few moments later, it was instantly pulled open, and he was welcomed in by his friend.

"Adam... I needed to talk to you."

"Dean, are you okay man?"

"I don't think so."

Adam furrowed his eyebrows worriedly, leading his friend to the twin sized bed. "Sit down. Let's talk about it."

Adam crawled on top of he and Kenny's neatly made bed, crossing his legs as he faced his friend fully. Dean was seated in front of him, halfway sitting on the fluffy mattress. His legs dangled over the side of the bed, and he kicked them back and forth gently to distract himself

When Adam really thought about it, the older teen had been acting strange lately. He knew something was very, very wrong with his best friend. He was always eating, and had been throwing up occasionally. Alongside that, he had caught him crying over the most ridiculous things multiple times, and Dean was no crybaby. He had also started raiding Seth's closet, wearing his clothes since it was fitted more comfortably.

"Dean... Are you pregnant?"

The blonde's baby blue eyes brimmed with tears that were already dropping down his cheeks. "I don't know, Adam! Seth and I had sex and the fucking condom broke... We stopped, but who knows if l am... What will I do?" He sobbed out, starting to panic as he buried his face into his hands. Now, his crying couldn't be seen or heard.

Adam was confused and scared all at once, seemingly in the same boat as his best friend when it came to emotions. He placed a gentle, reassuring hand on Dean's back, rubbing in a circular motion to calm him down. It did seem like everything was falling apart for the group. So much for an amazing senior year. It had obviously went to shit. "You are going to be just fine. I can take you to get the pregnancy tests. We'll do them when we get back okay?"

Dean nodded slowly, sniffing and wiping the remaining tears away with the sleeve of Seth's hoodie. "Yeah, I'm ready when you are. Can we get some food on the way?"


	6. Chapter 6

Adam led Dean through the dark, abandoned pharmacy parking lot, obviously, everyone else had gone home besides the pharmacist himself.

Dean sighed shakily, and couldn't help but look over his shoulder every now and then. He had an overwhelming feeling that they were being watched. "Well... This blows. You're probably knocked up, I got the shit beat out of me for no reason, Kenny is hiding some weird secret from us, Matt and Nick are fighting, and Roman lost his chance with Sasha." Adam sighed out, an upset and defeated look stuck upon his face.

Dean sighed as well, nodding in agreement with his friend. He suddenly stopped walking and turned around fully when he heard a car pull up behind them. "Fucking hell! It's them!" He gasped out, pointing a shaky finger towards the windshield.

Inside, Brock and his gang of friends were laughing, blowing smoke, and blasting music.

Adam grabbed Dean's hand on instinct, dragging him towards the pharmacy building in front of them. They began to sprint towards the doors. 

"Holy fuck!" He cried out, dodging the vehicle that actually started to speed towards them, attempting to hit them. "They're trying to kill us, dude!"

Dean began to panic. He led Adam in the opposite direction towards a tall concrete median that posed as a miniature garden with flowers and shrubbery planted inside of it. "Pick up rocks!" He demanded, leaning down and grabbing heavy, sharp stones. Adam nodded, his eyes wide and full of terror. He didn't even try to argue with the blonde. 

This was a life or death situation.

The duo stood up in unison, their arms full of rocks. "C'mon Page! Bust their fucking windshield! Bust their fucking stupid faces!" Dean urged, grunting as he started flinging the heavy rocks towards the car. The windshield ultimately cracked and began to shatter as several rocks pounded against it.

"You fuckers! You're going to fucking die!" Brock screamed out, slinging his door open and hopping out, an unlit cigarette hanging from between his lips. His friends hopped out behind him, balling their fists up and standing by his side. They were all visibly drunk and high, and very, very pissed off about their beloved car. 

"Oh shit.. We're so dead... We are so dead!" Adam squeaked out, gripping two long pieces of his hair as he began to hyperventilate and have a full blown panic attack. Dean shook his head and groaned, his stomach cramping due to his stress. 

Nonetheless, he reached down to pick up another large rock.

"Fuck off you bastards!" The teenager spat out defensively, tossing the rock with as much force as possible. It soared through the air and cracked against Brock's face. A loud, painful sounding pop could be heard among everyone.

Afterwards, the rock simply landed on the concrete below, busting up into small pebbles. Brock held his face, and growled out of both frustration and pain, blood was dripping down heavily from his chin. "You broke my nose, you asshole! I'm fucking hiding your body tonight, bitch!" He screamed out, lounging forward to grab Dean. 

"Go, go, go! Go to the car!" Adam ordered, grabbing Dean's forearm and darting for the unlocked vehicle. Dean was gladly following him and keeping up perfectly, but didn't make it. He suddenly cried out in extreme pain, his body collapsing on the blacktop. One of the same rocks that he had been throwing rolled around in a circle until it came to a halt and dropped flat beside of him. 

His vision was a giant blur. He couldn't even move. The cramps in his stomach only intensified, causing him agonizing, indescribable pain. He was already bleeding out from his head and back, which made things so much worse. He wanted to cry, not really caring if he was hurt, but worrying for the baby if he actually happened to be pregnant. He fought with everything in him to stay awake, but ended up closing his eyes and passing out on the concrete.

Adam continued to sprint towards the vehicle for he and Dean's sake. He slung the driver's door open, grabbing his cell phone from it's safe area inside of a cupholder. His hands were trembling uncontrollably, but he managed to pull up Kenny on his contacts.

_**Adam:** **help** **us** **we're at** **the** **pharmacy**_

He typed in the message as fast as he possibly could and pressed send. He slung the iPhone towards the back seat and was about to search for a weapon. It was too late. He yelped out in surprise and fear as he felt two strong sets of hands grabbing him all over. He obviously tried to break free, but before he knew it, he was jerked away from Kenny's car and onto the rough concrete.

"Time to die!" Brock cheered out in a maniacal, crazy tone. No one had ever heard that before. His friends were all laughing and high-fiving each other behind him, puffing away on their cigarettes

They seemed to be more than happy to help Brock hurt innocent people. It was truly sad.

Despite everything, Adam ignored him and looked over his shoulder at Dean, who seemed to be seriously hurt. He was lying in a puddle of his own blood. Adam began to cry, not due to his fear, but due to the shock factor of his best friend lying on the concrete, seemingly dead.

"Do whatever you want to me, but please let Dean go!" He suddenly begged, glancing up at the bad kids. Brock had a blank expression, and proceeded to kneel down to Adam's current height.

"Why should I?"

"He doesn't have anything to do with this... This was my idea to throw shit at you! He was just trying to protect me!"

"Shut the fuck up! God, I am so sick and tired of you, your friends, and your freak of a boyfriend! Go take your homosexual crap somewhere else!" Brock screamed out dramatically, pressing his heavy foot across Adam's chest. He shoved the teen down to the blacktop, forcing him to lay flat on the ground beneath him.

"No one will know you're gone." Brock hissed out softly. He reached into his back pocket, removing a lethal weapon. It was a loaded revolver. He immediately pointed it towards Adam's head, curling his finger around the trigger. "Don't worry, when I'm done splattering your brains on the concrete, I'll put your other friend out of his misery."

Adam had never experienced a gun being pointed towards him, this was not just another game of Call of Duty that he would play with Kenny and Roman.

This was going to be his real death. 

He shook his head, still crying. "Please, don't do this... You won't get away with it. You're hurting people over nothing. You're killing people over nothing!"

None of the boys responded. As Adam stared into the barrel of the weapon, he couldn't help but think of Kenny. He continued to sob, relaxing his body and panting out his breathing as he stared up at the stars, trying to stay focused on the sky. 

He had accepted his fate.

The roaring of a vehicle's engine brought him back to life. He immediately sat up, his eyes wide with anticipation when he noticed Seth's car speeding through the parking lot at about ninety miles per hour, almost one hundred. Kenny was in the driver's seat.

He honked his horn loudly, alarming the boys. They all turned around, briefly throwing their hands up to surrender, but instead screaming out in horror and running away as the car didn't slow down. Kenny had no intentions of stopping.

"Oh fuck... Oh fuck! You're going to murder them! You're going to kill them! Kenny, stop the fucking car!" Seth protested, grabbing the side of his seat and the bar above his door as Kenny pushed his foot down further on the gas, causing the vehicle to accelerate.

"Damn right I'm going to murder them!" Kenny hissed out, chasing the boys across the parking lot. "God damn it, they're getting away!"

The pack of troublemakers dodged the vehicle one last time, shoving the pharmacy's double doors open and collapsing on top of one another as they jumped inside. The doors wobbled, then closed securely behind them. Seth was even hyperventilating at this point. "Jesus Kenny! You were actually going to kill people!"

The Canadian teen frowned nonchalantly and wrinkled up his forehead. He shoved the driver's door open and stepped out, looking around for Adam and Dean. 

Adam stood up shakily from the cold ground, completely ignoring Kenny and Seth. He kneeled down beside of Dean's seemingly lifeless corpse. 

"Dean..." He whimpered out, shaking his friend's shoulder roughly in hopes of waking him up. "Dean, we're going to take you to the hospital okay?" He sobbed out in a broken tone, realizing that the blonde wasn't responding to his words.

Thankfully, his friend was still breathing. His chest would rise and fall with every breath he struggled to take. He reached over, taking Dean's hand into his own and squeezing it. "You're going to be just fine... "


	7. Chapter 7

From the dull white hallways, to the hectic emergency rooms, and everything in between, Seth hated hospitals. He hated this situation. He hated the simple fact that his best friend and boyfriend was here. He was just full of hate tonight.

It was almost twelve and he hadn't left Dean's side at all. He remained close, through stitches, bandaging, and x-rays, he had stayed with Dean in case he woke up scared and needed him. He hadn't allowed himself to eat, drink, or even use the restroom until the doctor returned to give him the news on Dean. Kenny and Adam were there for Dean as well, but had fallen asleep in the waiting room watching a boring sitcom that was playing on the television.

A knock could be heard from the outside of the wooden door. It was then pushed open, revealing the doctor. He toyed with the stethoscope that was draped over his neck like a scarf. "Hello, Mr. Rollins. We have Dean's results. We did the x-ray, and luckily, he is perfectly fine. Nothing was broken. He will have some heavy bruising and pain in his back and on his head, but we will prescribe him with some pain medication." The doctor explained, taking a seat on a rolling stool beside the hospital bed.

The doctor placed his clipboard on the table behind him and cuffed his hands together across the end of Dean's bed. "But... We have more serious, alarming news."

Seth furrowed his eyebrows timidly, his mouth hanging open as he leaned forward to listen further. 

"What is it? Is it going to hurt him?" He questioned shakily, wrapping a single hand around Dean's ankle and rubbing on his foot gently as he listened.

"First of all, your boyfriend is pregnant. Almost into his fifth month."

The brunette's eyes widened in shock as he glanced over at Dean's growing tummy that was already noticeable in his hospital gown. It was true. He was right all along. He couldn't convince himself otherwise. 

Instead of crying tears of joy like most father-to be's, he swallowed thickly, nodding his head and listening as he tightened his grip on Dean's ankle.

"Second of all, we have some complications. I truly hate this for you two, but I am required to suggest that the fetus be removed if there is potential damage or disease." The doctor began, his eyes wide and face wrinkled up seriously as he spoke.

Seth felt as if his entire world was simply falling apart. His heart had shattered in the most painful way. He shook his head furiously, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall down his face, just trying to deny the situation. 

Dean was okay. 

Their baby was okay. 

Right?

"The baby is okay as of right now, isn't it? It can recover with Dean's help, right? He can still have the baby when it's time, can't he?" Seth blabbered on, accidentally digging his nails into the blonde's ankle as he hunched over somewhat, allowing the hot tears to fall down his face. He was having a silent panic attack.

"That was a very hard fall, Mr. Rollins. He did land on his stomach. That alone could result in some rather serious, disturbing birth defects. Right now, a miscarriage is what we fear the most. Long now, a miscarriage is wnat we tear the most. Long term wise, we fear brain damage, or other mutations in the body and brain due to the fall. Dean still hasn't woken up. We can only assume the worst." The doctor said softly, reaching across the bed to take Seth's hand into his own. It was the only way to prevent him from panicking further.

He sniffled, finally glancing up at the doctor with teary, exhausted eyes. "Is there anything you can do?" He choked on his words, his voice cracking as the stress and pressure started to become too much. It was already too much.

"All we can do is monitor his health, and the health of the fetus. We can give him prenatal vitamins, medicines, anything you may need to help him and the fetus feel better. We can't promise the baby's survival though. But once he wakes up, get a nurse and we will sign the papers allowing you two to go home. Good luck."

××××××

"Hey baby... You're finally awake."

Dean's eyes blinked open slowly. He glanced around weakly, taking in the atmosphere. It was all coming back to him. His blurry vision began to adjust, and his body began to tremble from the cold. "S-Seth."

"Kenny brought you a blanket from the car." Seth stated quietly, slinging the blanket above the bed to straighten it out. It landed nicely on top of Dean's almost naked body, instantly warming him up.

"Am I going to be okay?" He asked wearily, allowing Seth to tuck the cover beneath his feet.

"Baby. I don't know if we'll ever be okay again."

He squinted his eyes, just trying to adjust to the fluorescent lighting above him, but also trying to focus on Seth. He was rarely silent, and visibly confused as he waited for an explanation.

"We're going to have a baby Dean..."

His body tensed up upon hearing those words. He actually sat up in the bed, just staring at Seth with his strained vision. For the first few seconds, he thought Seth was just fucking around with him. Then, all of the emotions came rushing in. Everything added up perfectly. Sickness, cravings, weight gain, mental breakdowns. 

It was all true.

"The baby Seth! Is the baby okay?!" He suddenly cried out, gripping Seth's shoulders and shaking him furiously. His facial expression had contorted to shaking him furiously. His facial expression had contorted to one of pure horror as he remembered his reason for being in the hospital. "Seth answer me, ya dick!"

Seth was silent for a moment as he started to think. If only he had accompanied Adam and Dean, none of this would have happened. He sighed deeply, taking his boyfriend's cold, pale hands into his own. "We're going to make it. We're going to raise our baby, okay?"

××××××

The next morning, Seth woke up alone. He groaned as he pushed himself into a proper sitting position, hugging his knees to his chest almost instantaneously. His head was pounding, alongside the traumatic night, his pregnant boyfriend, and a group of maniacs trying to kill him and his friends, there was school today, and he was majorly hungover and exhausted.

He raked his fingers through his brunette locks, turning his head towards the bathroom door that was open. Dean was standing over the sink, taking his prenatal vitamins for the baby. He tossed a few pain relievers into his mouth, ducking his head underneath the sink to gulp everything down with cold water.

"Dean." He murmured sleepily, glancing up at a hanging clock above their door. It was past time for school to start. "I guess we aren't going to school today."

Dean ran a brush through his hair, and styled it neatly. His head was still covered with bandages and stitches from his fall. "No. I'm thinking bout doing school on the computer until I have the baby."

Seth nodded, agreeing with his boyfriend completely. "Ah. Why would I go to school when I could light myself on fire and feel the same way?"

Dean managed to smile, although it was a weak, sad one. "Have you talked to Adam?"

"Yeah. I think he's okay. He's just scared for everyone."

The blonde nodded slowly, studying himself once again in the mirror above the sink. "I am too. I just hope no one else gets hurt... Do ya think we should go to the police?"

"That would be logical, but what could they do? We have no real proof. They're the ones with a busted up car and busted up faces." Seth replied, finally pushing himself out of the messy bed. He stretched thoroughly once he stood, and leaned against the doorframe leading into the bathroom.

Dean nodded again, sighing deeply as he turned to the side to get a better look at his growing belly. It was already pudgy. "Did the doctor tell you how far along I was?"

Seth gulped nervously, pressing his palm against his burning forehead. "He uh... Said a lot of things. He said you were late into your fourth month. I'm surprised you're still having morning sickness. I just don't get it... We were safe... Weren't we?"

"Yeah... Uh about that... Can I tell you something personal?"

Seth raised a single eyebrow, crossing his arms as he focused on Dean's words.

"That one time... The condom broke. But I didn't say anything."

××××××

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Dean shook his head sadly, and proceeded to lean it against the cool passenger's side window. "I dunno. I didn't want to disappoint you... I'm sorry, Seth." He whimpered out shakily, allowing hot tears to roll down his flushed cheeks. A few seconds later, it was over-the-top sobbing.

"Baby... It's okay, don't cry. Please stop."

Dean sniffled, still crying softly. He avoided eye contact with his boyfriend, continued staring out of the window beside of him instead, and by chance, spotted a proud father pushing his newborn baby in a stroller. "S-Seth... That's gonna be you." He stammered pitifully, seemingly crying even harder. "It's so cute..."

The brunette actually smiled widely, simply adoring how lovey-dovey, emotional, and overly-dramatic Dean was truly being at the moment. He was obviously experiencing the parental love already.

Seth looked back and forth between his crying boyfriend and the highway. "What do you want to eat?" He questioned, resting his hand on Dean's knee and squeezing it as he usually did in hopes of calming him down.

"Uh." Dean murmured quietly, peering out of the windshield and drying his remaining tears with his sleeve. "Everything looks so good."

Seth smirked, but kept it hidden as he focused on the road. "How about a nice steak dinner for my delicate flower?"

Dean turned his head and raised an eyebrow defensively. "You're the delicate flower... Try throwing up at four in the morning on a daily basis."

Seth reached for Dean's hand, tracing his thumb across the surface of his lover's skin once their fingers were intertwined. "I love you Dean."

××××××

"Ugh. He's literally an angel. I hate him. I can't believe he called me beautiful but didn't kiss me. This is so confusing."

"Sasha, I'm going to tell you what my mother always told me You can't spell disappointment without men." Dana advised, shutting her locker and leaning against it as she continued to speak. "Anyways, listen. Rome really is a sweet guy. He likes you. He's one of the good ones, you know. I think you should dump Lesnar and give Roman a chance. He would treat you like a queen."

Sasha sighed, exhausted. She was lost inside of her own head as she continued to overthink. Despite her state of mind, she began switching out her textbooks and preparing for her third class of the day. There was an empty, dull look in her eyes that everyone could see. It was almost as if she had been damaged beyond repair. "Dana... I like him too. A lot. But I have personal reasons for not leaving Brock."

Dana furrowed her eyebrows and pulled a strand of her hair away from her face. She had pinned the strands of her hair back with a clip, revealing her pretty face for a change. "You can tell me. I'll be here for you. Speak of the devil."

Brock came strutting down the hallway confidently, a group of puny, wannabe tough-guy colleagues following him. He immediately confronted Sasha, who seemed to be terrified in his presence. Her eyes were wide, and her hands trembled as she placed her last book inside of the locker. "I told you about hanging out here. Come on. I'm walking you to class." He demanded, grabbing her forearm roughly and pulling her away from her locker that was still open. Sasha turned her head, waving a quick goodbye to Dana as Brock practically dragged her down the hallway.

Once they had turned around to walk away, Dana noticed an ugly, dark bruise on the back of Sasha's left arm, cringing momentarily, shaking her head. "Maybe Kenny should have plowed that motherfucker with the car..." She whispered to herself, shutting Sasha's locker for her and sliding the combination lock into place once again.

××××××

"Ken... This is so wrong..." Adam whispered softly, cuffing a single hand around his mouth as he examined the short letter in his hand. "There's no way... Brock put this in your locker?"

The Canadian gulped, biting down on his lip anxiously. What he was planning to do was definitely outrageous. He was putting his own life on the line. He was willing to throw himself away to protect his beloved Adam and his friends, who were basically his family. He had a lot of secrets, and a lot of dark motives. 

But this letter was real, and it seemed to inspire him in a way.

"Who else would have done it?"

Adam furrowed his eyebrows in a confused fashion, flipping the letter back and forth and studying the print carefully. He also had to keep reassuring himself that what he was seeing was real. Upon close examination, he realized that it definitely wasn't Kenny's handwriting. He reread the letter for what felt like the millionth time, still shocked.

 **You and your friends meet me at the park on** **Saturday. Be there by eight. Don't call the police or** **I** **will make sure all of you are dead. See you there.**

"There's no way." Adam repeated. "We are not going to show up. We are not dragging Dean into this. He's pregnant. I'm still hurt. You're unstable. Seth's unstable. We're all a little fucked up, okay?" He continued protesting, wrinkling the paper up with both hands, then wadding it up tightly. He threw it down to the ground, leaning against the bulletin board behind him as he glared at Kenny unhappily.

"They are going to kill us! Do you want to die?! They'll show up at the house!" Kenny grumbled, gripping Adam's shoulders tightly with both hands to fully capture his attention.

"They'll just have to try to kill us. I'm not showing up to be murdered. I'm not letting anyone else get hurt. We can protect ourselves better in our own home. You'll be standing alone." Adam retorted, adjusting his backpack over his shoulders and marching off in the opposite direction.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow, someone's hungry!"

"He's pregnant."

The waitress laughed sweetly, writing down all of Dean's preferred options off of the menu. She had been very patient and kind throughout the entire process of Dean deciding on what he wanted. "It's perfectly fine, he's feeding two people. Congrats, by the way."

"Thank you miss. Alright, just one more thing. Can I also have another basket of bread?" The blonde questioned, having finished two baskets of bread in ten minutes as they waited to order.

"Of course, sweetie. Anything else?"

"I think that'll do. Thank you."

The waitress's heels clattered against the dark wooden flooring as she headed to the kitchen, giving the boys some privacy as they waited for their food.

Seth reached across the glass table, taking both of Dean's hands into his own. "Seems like it was only yesterday that I was too shy to talk to you. Now, here we are with a baby on the way." Seth laughed out, studying the appearance of his darling boyfriend from the other side of the booth.

"Life is crazy..." Dean replied, taking a long drink of water from his cup. He then leaned across the table slightly, kissing Seth on the lips and pulling back. "At least I get to experience all of the crazy shit with you."

"Yeah, it sure is crazy... In a few months I'll be holding your hand at the hospital while you're doped up on the baby drugs." He chuckled out jokingly, pulling Dean's hands towards his face and kissing the surface of his boyfriend's skin.

"I actually don't think I'll have the drugs... I don't want them to hurt the baby..."

Seth's eyes widened out of shock. "Dean... Are you sure? They say that the pain of childbirth amounts to having twenty bones fractured at once. I just want you to be okay. I want you to do what's best for you."

Dean sighed deeply, glancing down at his growing baby belly. "Well, I don't know. You can't really move or do anything when your numbed from the waist down. I'll think about it, I guess."

Seth was almost one hundred percent sure that when the time actually came, Dean would collapse under the pressure and pain and allow the staff to give him the drugs. He would definitely have some type of medicine. His boyfriend had a high pain tolerance, but even as men, he and Dean both knew that it was a whole new level of pain.

Seth also had a million paranoid, scary thoughts running through his head alongside the thought of his boyfriend going into labor and giving birth. Dean had been drinking before they had even suspected the pregnancy. 

Then the fall that caused injuries to his head and back. And of course, the mental and physical trauma placed upon him by Brock. But worst of all, his boyfriend was in potential danger when it came to the tough guy gang. Seth already knew that he had to keep his little family safe at any cost.

"Seth." Dean said softly, breaking the brunette's train of thought.

"Hm?" Seth murmured before he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Dean's.

Dean was awkwardly examining his boyfriend's hands as he hid his flushed face shyly. "We're going to be parents. You're gonna be a dad."

Seth smiled sheepishly. "We sure are."

××××××

"Ro, you've gotta pull yourself together man. You're freaking out over nothing. She just got a little upset, chicks do that."

"She basically said, don't communicate with me ever again!" Roman grumbled frustratedly, pushing his full lunch tray aside. He was too agitated to even think about food. "I'm not upset about losing her just because she's pretty or whatever, I'm upset about losing her because I love her as a person. I want to make things right with her."

Matt sighed deeply, glancing across the lunchroom as he tried to gather his thoughts. He ended up catching a quick glimpse of Nick, who had just started walking into the empty auditorium. "Yeah. I know how you feel. I should apologize to Nick too. I don't know what got into me."

"He'll forgive you. Don't worry." Roman stated reassuringly. He punched Matt's shoulder playfully in hopes of lifting his spirits. His friend smiled in an amused fashion, rolling his eyes.

××××××

"I'm... I'm sorry about the bill Seth."

"Ah, you know it isn't a big deal baby. It was only one-hundred forty dollars for all of that food."

Dean shrugged, cuffing his hands around his belly as he leaned back in the car seat comfortably. He stared out of the windshield in front of him. watching cars pass through several different lanes.

Seth turned the radio up to break the silent tension between them. He hummed along to the familiar love song that was playing, tapping his fingers along the top of the leather steering wheel. He was driving slowly and carefully to prevent Dean from getting an upset stomach. His boyfriend had eaten a little too much, but didn't seem to be feeling sick.

"I wonder if our baby is a boy or a girl..."

Seth's heart melted when he heard Dean say those words. He quickly muted the radio before speaking. "I don't care what it is. I just want he, or she, to be as sweet and adorable as you are."

Dean blushed brightly, resting a warm hand on Seth's upper thigh. "You should drive a tad bit faster. If we don't hurry, everyone else will beat us home."

Seth raised a flirtatious eyebrow, taking Dean's hand into his own and leading it towards his pants zipper. "I'll floor it baby."

××××××

"Seth... That was fucking awesome..."

The brunette exhaled a tired breath, wrapping one of his arms around Dean's skinny shoulders. He was grinning proudly, happy that he was able to completely satisfy his emotional boyfriend. "I think we needed that." He responded, pushing his damp hair away from his forehead with his free hand.

Dean nodded cuddling up intimately to Seth. "Yeah. Makes things seem a lil bit more normal."

He trailed his fingers down Dean's chest until his fingertips were grazing over his boyfriend's belly. He rested his single hand across the surface of Dean's tummy, pulling his lover into his arms securely as he felt for movement.

Dean leaned his head on Seth's shoulder, glancing up at the father of his child lovingly. He actually seemed to be proud, sporting a fascinated smile as he continued to rub the surface of Dean's skin.

Suddenly, he gasped. "Oh fuck, Seth. It's moving!"

He leaned back against the brunette and the headboard, his baby blue eyes wide with surprise. He reached both of his hands down to accompany Seth's. His boyfriend was beaming, amazed during this moment. Their baby was actually kicking for the first time.

The blonde smiled, somewhat uncomfortable and scared by the pressure of the infant pushing against him, but still extremely grateful that he was feeling it. He turned his head a few moments later, exchanging excited eye contact with Seth.

"It's moving around for us." He laughed out, completely relieved by the feeling of his child's tiny body pressing against his hand. 

Maybe their little one was okay after all.

He tilted his head, kissing his boyfriend passionately to express his joy, Dean was still smiling through their kiss, leaning into the warm embrace even further.

××××××

"Kenny... You know I'm still pissed off." Adam muttered lowly, reluctantly allowing his boyfriend to drop his body on top of their bed.

"Babe, don't worry about it. I got this. I know how to handle asshole bullies."

Adam sighed deeply, glaring off at their poster covered walls instead of making eye contact. "You don't understand... They're not playing games."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He was mentally drained and defeated. He halfway shut his eyes, visibly upset. "Lesnar pulled a fucking gun on me last night, Ken. He was going to kill me. Who says he won't kill you? Or any of us."

Kenny removed his jacket, carelessly tossing it aside on the carpeted floor. "Well, there's a simple solution to that." He addressed, trudging towards their wooden dresser.

Adam's forehead wrinkled up quizzically. He sat up on the end of the bed, peeking around Kenny to see what he was doing. His boyfriend pulled open a drawer and reached his hand inside to retrieve something.

Then seconds later, he revealed a newly purchased pistol. He held it up with both hands as if he was aiming it, pretending to shoot through the window.

"Kenny, what the fuck?! Have you lost your mind?! Where did you get a gun?!" Adam cried out, standing up from the bed and moving in front of his boyfriend defensively.

Kenny shrugged, tossing the pistol into the drawer behind him once again. "Don't worry about it, baby. It's for our protection. I can't just sit by and let you, or anyone else, get hurt. If it comes down to it, I'm ending a life. Or two. Or three."

"Stop! Please stop! You've already hurt me enough... You're just instigating a fight that we can't win! Just leave me alone until you get your shit together!" Adam screamed out dramatically, turning to run away from his problems with Kenny as he usually did. He ultimately exited the bedroom in a matter of seconds, slamming the door shut behind him.

The Canadian sighed deeply. "Fuck."


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn, I miss him."

Kenny yawned out his words sleepily, staring up at the dull ceiling above his bed. The room itself was occupied by him, and only him, and had been for the past few days. Adam had decided to sleep on the couch, or stay up all night playing games to avoid communicating with Kenny. They hadn't talked at all since the gun incident.

Kenny had found himself restless without Adam's body to cuddle up to. He missed having someone to wrap his arms around as he fell asleep. He missed having late night conversations and long kisses. He missed a lot of things. 

Because nothing made him happier, and nothing made him sadder than loving someone as much as he did his boyfriend.

Downstairs, Adam was playing GTA, his personal method of coping with sadness. It was two in the morning, and he had found himself restless as well. He had plugged in headphones, but kept his volume tow. He prepared a pot of coffee for himself, of course. At least video games, coffee, and music helped take his mind off of Kenny.

Roman was previously sitting up with Adam to keep him company throughout the night, but had fallen asleep about three hours ago. The blonde was alone again, but made sure to keep himself occupied.

He tried to forget about Brock's letter all together or convince himself that it was just some sick joke.

But unfortunately, he knew that it was not. He also tried to shrug off the nervous feeling of knowing that Kenny had a gun. He was a paranoid, tired emotional mess, and he was completely aware.

Kenny pushed their bedroom door open, stepping onto the edge of the hard wood flooring. He cuffed both of his hands around the oak banister, staring down into the living area from the open upstairs floor. He smiled halfway when he noticed Adam concentrating on the game. 

Then, he was sad again. He yawned once more, rubbing his tired eyes and simply trying to motivate himself to enter the kitchen to get a snack.

Then he realized everyone else was asleep besides he and Adam. He actually had a chance to talk to his boyfriend. He quickly shook his head at himself, trying to clear the thoughts from his head as he descended down the creaky steps. He knew damn well that Adam was still very upset.

He was visibly trying to ignore him. He paused the game, backing up towards the couch. His body sunk down into the plush cushions as he allowed himself to basically collapse on top of it. He pretended to fall asleep, picking up his phone and unlocking it.

Kenny sighed deeply, becoming very agitated with Adam's childish games. He was going to let Adam hold his grudge until he truly missed him and wanted to work things out.

He finally tiptoed into the kitchen, pulling open the refrigerator door and observing his options. He sighed deeply, disappointed by the groceries his friends had selected.

"This is all stoner food. Munchies material. I wish we had some real shit..." He whispered to himself.

He reached down, grabbing a Lunchable from the bottom drawer and shrugging his shoulders.

"Nostalgia..." He muttered, standing up straight and turning around to step towards the microwave.

Surprisingly, Adam was there, standing underneath the built in arch leading into the kitchen. He was leaned up against the wooden paneling, shaking his head. He looked sad, a little too sad. It troubled Kenny and without thinking, he spoke from the heart.

"Adam..." Kenny said shakily, dropping the Lunchable on an island table beside of him. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry babe. I love you. Please forgive me."

Adam allowed a few guilty tears to drop down his cheeks. Light was creeping into the kitchen due to the running TV in the living room, illuminating Adam's shadowed body beneath the arch. Kenny had always been unsure of Adam's love for him, but this moment had just changed that.

"I can't do this anymore, Kenny. I can't argue with you like this. I can't keep worrying myself sick over you! What is going on?! What are you hiding from me?!" He questioned in a rather upsetting tone, marching towards the island table beside of his boyfriend. He violently slapped the Lunchable off of the granite countertop. "You better fucking tell me Kenny!"

Kenny's eyes suddenly widened. His pupils darted back and forth between the demolished food and his long-time fling. "Hiding? What? You just wasted a Lunchable, and for what?!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Why are you acting like an asshole?!" Adam hissed out frustratedly, grabbing Kenny's bare shoulders and slamming him up against the refrigerator behind them.

"Damn babe." Kenny gasped out, attempting to catch his breath. "Why are you going crazy on me? I'm not hiding anything from you, I'm trying to protect you!"

"I don't need protection. I need the truth!"

××××××

"Seth... Someone's arguing' downstairs... Can't sleep..."

Seth immediately sat up as his boyfriend spoke, pushing his hair away from his face. He tried to force his sleepy eyes open, sighing wearily as he scooted off of the bed. He went out of his and Dean's bedroom, stepping towards the banister and leaning forward to glance down into the kitchen, where the argument was taking place.

"Fuck this. Why the hell shouldn't we have a gun? We have a group of psychos trying to kill us! Get that through your damn head!" Adam's eyes brimmed with tears. He hated yelling.

He especially hated Kenny yelling. "Fuck you Kenny! I'm leaving!" He screamed out in a serious tone, waking everyone in the house up. Adam huffed out an angry breath, and reached into a wooden basket behind him, pulling out Kenny's key ring. "Don't fucking call me either!"

Everyone else began filing out of their bedrooms one by one and crowding around beside of Seth, accompanying him as he continued staring down into the lower floor of the house. Roman had just woken up, and stood up from his cozy position on the long sofa.

Dean was the last to show up, a thin black blanket wrapped around his body securely. He tugged it around his belly and waist area, crossing his arms to hold it in place. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"Adam and Kenny just broke up, I'm pretty sure... Think Adam is leaving." Seth explained, shaking his head out of both aggravation and denial as the couple continued bickering about Adam taking Kenny's car and running off in it.

Dean released the folds of the blanket and allowed it to drop to the floor. He rubbed his eyes and pushed stray hairs away from his sticky face. "What? Leaving?"

"Fucking fine! Go live on your own, see if you can survive a week without someone to complain to!" Kenny growled out, grabbing up a bunch of random food items into his arms and shoving them all inside of a stray grocery bag that had been lying on the countertop. "Here's some healthy snacks for the road!" 

Adam's face was flushed heavily out of anger and desperation. He grabbed the handles of the plastic bag as Kenny reached it towards him, then peeked inside, examining the ridiculously mixed up contents inside. "Thanks a lot asshole!" The blonde suddenly cried out, slinging the grocery bag down dramatically. He began shoving his index finger against the unlock button on the car keys, and darted out of the front door. He slammed it shut behind him, and didn't even look back.

"God damn it Kenny!" Seth growled out furiously from above, pulling his overly emotional boyfriend into his comforting arms. Dean was breaking down again, sobbing pitifully against Seth's chest, just trying to free himself from all of the negative feelings he was currently forced to experience. 

He wasn't sure if the constant panic attacks were due to his exhaustion, stress, or worry. It seemed like a mixture of all of those things. He didn't want to lose Adam. His blonde best friend had been there for him through thick and thin, and thanks to Kenny, he was attempting to leave for good. The worst part of all, though, was that Dean needed Adam now more than ever.

"Give him a break Seth... They need some time apart. Adam is being a little too emotional. You know how he is." Roman stated from below, yawning halfway through his sentence.

"No, he needs to tell Adam he's sorry, but he's too big and bad and tough to do that!" Dean rambled on insultingly, pulling away from Seth's safe embrace and wiping his remaining tears away with both hands. "You should be fucking ashamed?! "

"Ashamed?! If it wasn't for me, none of us would be here right now. Who do you think owns this fucking house?! I do, you ungrateful bastards. When my dad died during my first few months of life, my name was on a little piece of paper called a will. I waited and waited nonstop for my eighteenth birthday so that I could finally move in. If I didn't love or care about each of you like the family I never had, none of you would fucking be here. Period. Now, I need a ride to go pick up Adam before he gets himself lost or killed. Any volunteers!" Kenny yelled out, his voice loud and serious as he spoke. He was being extremely stern. It was almost as if he was an angry father scolding his children.

The entire area was silent, the residents of the home were either terrified, surprised, or amused. Or all three. Then, all of the sudden, a brave soul offered to give him a ride.

"I'll take you." Roman suddenly said, raising his hand confidently, then dusting off his fuzzy pajama pants. "Let me get my shoes on. And my keys. Can't forget those."

Kenny nodded, leaning against the wall beside of him. "I'm ready when you are."

××××××

"What were you planning to do? Run away and start a new life? For fucks sake Adam." Kenny teased, reclining in the plush car seat and jamming to the music playing on the radio.

Adam was still giving both Roman and Kenny the silent treatment. The blonde had been pouting and quietly crying nonstop, not speaking a single word to either of them. He had been talking to Roman previously, but immediately started to ignore him when he learned that Kenny was the culprit behind it all. 

Speaking of Roman, he had spotted Adam swinging at the local park and listening to music so he wouldn't be so terrified, sad, and lonely in the never ending darkness.

The guys were casually driving by, searching for Adam, but Kenny instantly recognized his boyfriend's music.

He knew the blonde like the back of his hand. He knew all of Adam's hang out spots, and all of his weird habits that he carried out when he was upset. That's how they had tracked him down so easily.

With a convincing, heartfelt, deep conversation, Roman lured Adam back into his truck. Meanwhile, Kenny had decided to pick his car up once he and Roman had gotten up and ready the day, but for now, their main focus was getting home safely.

××××××

The next morning Seth had went downstairs to make some scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee for he and Dean. 

Adam had showed up from his bedroom next door to visit his best friend while Seth was gone.

"Adam... Maybe Kenny is right... Maybe we should retaliate." He suggested, rubbing on his bare belly with one hand.

"I guess so." Adam sighed out in a somewhat dreamy fashion, lying down on his back beside of Dean. "But you can't go with us... You're pregnant."

"I can go... I'll just be an innocent bystander!" Dean joked, exhaling a comfortable breath as he relaxed on his bed. He placed his Batman themed coffee mug full of water on the nightstand beside of him, repositioning his arm behind his head.

There was an awkward silence rising between them. Adam hummed, seemingly jittery and excited. Dean raised an eyebrow as he studied the behavior of his best friend, completely confused, but shrugging it off as he usually did. Then he spoke.

"Dean... What's the chance of getting pregnant when you don't use a condom?"

The blonde's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Well... Kenny and I got carried away last night after we made up... We went to the kitchen to clean up and talk... And uh, we didn't have one."

"In the fucking kitchen?! Ugh! What the hell Adam? You will end up pregnant if you don't use anything at all!"

"Oh, come on! I caught you and Seth doing dirty things in Matt's shower!"

"That's not what I'm talking bout! You let him have sex with you without a condom! What were you thinking?!"

Adam took in a deep breath, shaking his head. "I don't know Dean. It was a stupid question. I think I'm just paranoid since you and Seth ended up with a baby because of a bad situation with a condom. Kenny's body can't even produce sperm. I think he had some kind of freak accident during his childhood. I don't think I'll be a mom or a dad anytime soon. Or ever..."

Dean nodded, semi-relieved. He started ruffling his messy locks, a million thoughts racing through his head once again. He continued to stare at a game-themed poster in front of him, zoning out as he worried for Adam, and for everyone else. It seemed as if everything was spiraling out of control.

Due to all of the stress, pressure, and overall drama, everyone's true colors were beginning to show. 

That was apparent.

Roman and Sasha were like parallel lines, always close, but never together.

Matt and Nick were practically brothers, always had been, but obviously Matt had lost his mind, and his heart, to Dana.

Kenny was a seriously fucked up, deranged individual who had fallen in love with a simple, good-hearted boy, which was a disaster waiting to happen.

Then there was he and Seth. A typical teenage suburban couple with an accidental baby on the way.

Life was crazy, for sure.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ha! I just kicked your ass, Nick!"

"Well shit, Ro! The controls are bad, I can't even jump! How is that fair?"

"Excuses, excuses."

Matt sighed deeply from the kitchen, flipping some fluffy blueberry pancakes for he and Dana. The blueberry ones had always been his brother's favorite.

Seth had helped him with the pancake batter before he had retreated to his bedroom. He had been cooking specifically for Dean, and romantically enough, he was carrying his boyfriend's breakfast to him while he was in bed.

He visibly frowned, feeling extremely guilty and pathetic for treating Nick so badly. He felt like shit all together. He had no idea how to apologize, and his intuition told him that Nick wouldn't want to be around him anymore anyways.

Dana eventually entered the kitchen, wearing some volleyball shorts and an old tattered T-shirt. Her dark makeup was smeared all over her sleepy face, and her hair was in a knotted mess. "Good morning... I hope Dean saved us some coffee."

Matt nodded nonchalantly. Truth be told, he was not even listening. He kept looking back and forth between the woman of his dreams and his best friend. Nick was more than just his best friend, he was his brother. Through Matt's eyes, that was the highest title anyone could ever earn.

"Um... Are you okay? You look like you need some caffeine." Dana intervened, placing a hot cup of coffee on the edge of the sink. Matt, who seemed to be stiff and motionless in his awkward, sleepy position, finally snapped out of it.

He grabbed the steaming mug chugging down the burning hot liquid in seconds. He then slung the still-steaming mug into the cluttered sink beside of him, turning on some cold water and dunking his head underneath to take a drink.

"Sorry. I've got a lot on my mind. Is there enough coffee for another cup?"

××××××

Seth had brought Dean his breakfast in bed, and was now relaxing alongside his pregnant boyfriend. Adam had retreated to the kitchen to grab the last cup of coffee before someone else did.

"You've been such a flirt... Who hits on a pregnant guy anyways?" Dean taunted, stroking the underside of Seth's jawline.

"It's hard not to fall for that beautiful pregnant glow you've got."

The blonde rolled his eyes, laughing at Seth's awkward, random statement. "Thanks a lot."

Suddenly, his phone vibrated from beneath his pillow. He obviously retrieved it, opening up his texts.

 _ **Adam: I**_ _ **completely**_ _**forgot** **about** **being** **Saturday.** **Fuck.**_

The blonde's eyes widened in horror upon reading the message. What a shitty notification to receive at seven in the morning,

"Today's Saturday Seth." Dean said slowly, typing as he spoke.

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows in a concerned fashion, leaning back on the comfy, yet messy bed and closing his brown eyes. "We should just sleep all day today... Fuck that."

 _ **Dean:** **It's** **like** **I'm** **going** **through**_ _**a** **midlife** **crisis,** **except** **it's** **not** **my** **mid** **life,** **and** **this** **isn't**_ **_a crisis, it's just me trying to accept this horrible situation._**

_**Adam:** **Same** **tbh.**_

××××××

"Well, we need a plan."

"Any bright ideas?"

The group was stunned, completely quiet as they attempted to think. Everyone had gathered around the sofa upon remembering that today was the unofficial date of their probable deaths.

"Just let them come. I have a gun." Kenny remembered, releasing the pistol from his back pocket.

"They're going to have guns too... We need a better plan, something they wouldn't expect..." Roman replied, cuffing his hands together and tilting his head down as he concentrated.

Seth raised his hand. "I think we should just pack our things, move away, and start a new life!"

Kenny rolled his eyes, laying out a sheet of drawing paper across the surface of the glass coffee table. "Okay, escape route is crucial. I'm gonna sketch out fake blueprints for the house. You guys need to be thinking of potential weapons."

"I have a baseball bat, we have heavy tools in the garage, and we have lots of dangerous kitchenware. Anything can be used. It depends on the situation." Nick murmured, leaning forward to watch Kenny draw the blueprints.

"Someone has to drive Dean to Sasha's." Kenny continued, his vision locked on the sheet of paper beneath him as he focused on making everything identical.

"I can do that..." Dana volunteered, placing a gentle hand upon Dean's shoulder.

The blonde nodded slowly, his lips curling into a fake smile. Once everyone was distracted, he started tilting his head up to study the terrified look upon Seth's face. His boyfriend's hand trembled from it's position upon his knee.

He reached into his back pocket, releasing his cell phone. If he couldn't communicate with Seth out loud, he could communicate with him silently.

_**Dean:** **You** **should** **come** **with** **me...**_

Seth reached for his glowing iPhone that was vibrating on the coffee table, immediately opening up the text once he had received it. He shook his head at Dean, sighing softly as he began to type his response.

 _ **Seth:** **They** **need** **me.**_ _**I** **think** **I'll** **be** **okay** **baby...**_ _**I** **have** **to** **protect** **my** **family.**_

××××××

"Don't worry. I'm going to be fine, alright? I may be the biggest loser you know, but I can still kick some ass when I need to. I love you. Both of you." Seth proclaimed calmly, kneeling down. He wrapped both of his hands around Dean's hips, pulling his boyfriend forward and planting a soft kiss against his belly.

The blonde smiled, entwining his fingers with Seth's. He pulled his lover up to his feet, just staring into his eyes longingly, yet worriedly. "I love you too."

He sighed quietly, caressing Dean's cheek with one hand. He leaned down slightly and kissed his boyfriend, then pulled back. "You better get going. I love you. I'll call you when all of this blows over."

Dean nodded, turning away as hot tears started to roll down his cheeks. Reluctantly, he began to walk away, glancing over his shoulder at Seth one last time. He couldn't shrug off the horrible feeling that was bugging him. Something told him that tonight was going to be unforgettable in the worst of ways.

××××××

"Well. This is it, I guess."

Dana smiled halfway, leaning her arm out of the driver's side window. She had braided her hair today, and wore a simple gray pullover sweater and black leggings. "Tell me about it. Are you guys really going to be okay?"

Matt let out a prolonged breath, raising his eyebrows as he tried to think of a quick response. "Yeah, we're going to be fine." He replied, then paused, staring down at his crush with concentration visible in his facial expression.

Dana was visibly blushing. She immediately glanced down towards the steering wheel to hide her flushed cheeks, tightening her shaky grip on the leather handles. A strong, overwhelming feeling was starting to consume her in the presence of Matt. She didn't like it.

There was an intense silence rising between them. Matt just stood there, motionless and speechless as he admired Dana's natural beauty.

"There's Dean. I'll see you later, Matt. Be careful." She stated hurriedly, breaking the silence. She continued smiling up at him shyly, impatiently waiting for him to leave so she could gather her thoughts. Matt nodded slowly, biting down on his lip awkwardly as he turned to walk away. Maybe he should have made his move before it was too late.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright. It's ten till eight. Is everyone ready?" Kenny questioned, finishing the task of loading his pistol, then sliding it into his back pocket. He proceeded to study the concerned looks stuck upon his friends faces, and became somewhat concerned himself. "I know we're all scared. But, we're going to suck it up. We have to fight back, okay? Just relax, take a deep breath. We're armed. We're in our own home. We have advantages over them."

The group nodded towards each other, actually breathing heavily as instructed. Then, they took their attention to Roman as he started to speak. "Nick, trade with Seth. He has better coordination." Roman suddenly pointed out, grabbing Nick's heavy metallic baseball bat and handing it to Seth. He then gripped Seth's crowbar that he had acquired from the garage, handing it to Nick.

Kenny nodded in agreement, adjusting his hoodie over his face securely. "They'll be here any minute-" The Canadian didn't get to finish his sentence as his boyfriend emerged from the nearby bathroom. Although it couldn't be seen, he grinned halfway and blushed, turning around to face his beloved boyfriend fully.

Adam wore a simple black hoodie, matching sweatpants, and converse, topping it all off with an ebony bandana that he had tied around his head to push his blonde hair away from his face. "I'm ready." He noted, holding up a plastic shopping bag full of materials to make some simple homemade booby traps.

Moments later, the boys got to work.

Adam poured slippery cooking oil at the entrance of each bedroom and bathroom, coating the hardwood flooring heavily.

Kenny and Nick tied rope to the oak posts at the bottom of the staircase, and positioned some concrete bricks on the upper steps.

Roman and Matt prepared the vehicles and the garage for an emergency escape. They also started hiding spare weapons in the most inconspicuous places they could find.

Seth was rather creative, stuffing firecrackers and other small leftover fourth of July explosives into thin socks. He started handing them out to his friends, explaining how they worked and how he made them.

Now, everyone had a lighter, a destructive sock, and lots of weaponry.

××××××

"Sasha's parents aren't home. I guess we can just go ahead and walk in." Dana suggested, muting her radio and freeing her key from the ignition. She turned her head to examine Dean, who seemed to be either physically sick, or emotionally drained.

"Are you okay?"

Dean shook his head slowly as a response. "I dunno... I feel like we should call the police." He murmured, sighing deeply as he pushed the passenger's door open and stepped out. He slammed it shut behind him, trudging across the concrete driveway.

Dana shrugged, following him as he ascended up the wooden steps leading to the entrance. He knocked softly on the fancy white door, then stuck both of his hands into the pocket of his hoodie as he waited.

A loud shattering sound followed by a girlish scream could be heard from the other side of the door. Dana and Dean glared at each other, their eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"Dean... Stay here." Dana ordered, giving her friend a very serious, stern look. He nodded, feeling absolutely pissed. He was supposed to be protecting Dana, but Dana was protecting him. He felt helpless and useless all at once due to his pregnancy. Despite his reluctance, he stayed put as Dana pulled the door open and stepped inside, closing it quietly behind her.

"Sasha?!" She called out loudly, a terrified look stuck upon her face as she began tiptoeing across the living room floor.

She suddenly gasped out loud, wincing and gritting her teeth. She wrapped her hand around her skinny ankle, lifting her bloody foot that had been impaled by a large shard of glass. "Shit."

She gradually pulled the glass out of her foot and through her thin, flat-styled shoe. Her hands trembled against her will as she examined the deep, leaking wound briefly.

"Fuck... I'm going to keep bleeding..." She murmured quietly to herself, immediately turning around and hopping on one foot towards the nearby kitchen.

Dana attempted to balance herself, gripping the edges of the wooden counter aligning the walls. She stopped and reached one hand into a drawer below her, removing a clean rag. She proceeded to tie it around her foot to stop the blood flow and keep the wound clean. She groaned frustratedly as she tightened the knot to secure the temporary bandage.

As she glanced down, something caught her eye. Long strands of purple hair were scattered across the black and white tiled flooring. "Sasha. Holy shit..." Dana whimpered out softly, assuming the worst. Her eyes were beginning to water out of fear and disgust. She ignored her brokenhearted feeling, reaching behind her and grabbing a knife that was conveniently lying beside of the sink.

A sudden series of desperate cries and screams captured her attention once again. She started to limp towards the front door as quickly as she could still gripping the knife tightly. Dean and Sasha were obviously in danger and needed her help, but with an injured foot and a dull kitchen knife, what could she really do?

She ignored her fears and what-ifs, shoving the front door open and jumping down the steps leading to the driveway.

She paused momentarily and grabbed the railing beside of the steps to keep herself balanced, squinting her eyes and focusing her vision across the yard.

Brock and his gang were standing beside of her vehicle, armed with nothing more than brass knuckles and pistols. They were dressed in dark attire, blending in perfectly with the darkness. As usual, smoke was rolling away from the group and into the fog that had settled across the empty street.

Sasha and Dean were positioned between several of the boys, staring at Dana from afar with sheer terror in their eyes. She stood before all of the boys shook her head out of denial.

Then, she realized why the purple hair was littering the kitchen floor. Sasha's beautiful locks had been chopped off to a hideously short length that barely came past her chin. Dean's hands were taped together, and he was being held in a tight grip to keep him from trying to fight back or escape.

"Get in the fucking car." Brock suddenly demanded, pointing his revolver towards Dana's chest.

××××××

"When they come inside, just stay quiet and out of sight until they try to come up the steps. Then, on my cue, we swing first." Kenny ordered in a stern tone, tightening his grip on Adam's forearm and pulling his boyfriend into the nearby hallway closet.

Seth sighed shakily as his friends began to split up, retreating to their designated hiding spots. He crouched in a dark corner near the steps, leaning against the wall and lying the baseball bat down beside of him. He wrapped his hands around the railings beneath the banister, peeking down at the front door.

He couldn't stop thinking. He couldn't allow himself to be injured, or worse, killed. If something was to happen, what would Dean do? He couldn't bare the thought of his boyfriend raising their child on his own. He wanted nothing more than to hold Dean's hand as they faced the challenges of parenthood and adulthood together, and they were almost there. He just had to be strong enough to get past this.

After a moment of unusual silence, Seth realized that Roman, Nick and Matt had all disappeared, leaving him isolated in the hallway. His entire face began to sweat. His damp hair fell over his forehead from beneath his black beanie. He was already irritated. The suspense of waiting for the door to burst open was just too much.

The sound of brakes screeching startled him, snapping him out of his daydreaming phase. His body jolted out of shock. His pupils had became small. He furrowed his eyebrows anxiously as he glared through the railings, impatiently awaiting Brock's gang.

Seconds later, the door was pushed open.

"Get inside and sit down, you annoying prick. Things wouldn't have been so shitty for you if your boyfriend and his friends would have showed up like I told them to!" Brock growled out loudly, releasing Dean from his grip violently. He slung his victim's body downwards, causing him to collapse onto the hardwood flooring. Brock then sighed nonchalantly, kicking Dean's body towards the wall to keep him out of the way. "Now, put the girls next to him."

Four intimidatingly large boys shoved Dana and Sasha down beside of Dean, nudging the bodies of their hostages with their feet until the trio was huddled up together in a corner.

"Where's the fucking lights?" One of Brock's colleagues grumbled, gliding both of his hands along the white wall in search of a light switch.

"Fuck the lights. They're hiding. Check every room." Brock responded, spinning his revolver around his index finger momentarily. He started to whistle calmly as he tiptoed towards the open concept living area.

Seth's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His face wrinkled up angrily as he stared down at his helpless boyfriend. He actually couldn't wait to beat Brock's brains out. He eased his hands around the rubber handle of the metallic baseball bat, lifting it up towards his chest defensively.

Meanwhile, Roman, Matt and Nick stayed put in Seth and Dean's bedroom. Roman quietly removed an old, rusty hammer from the loop of his pants, crouching down slightly as he peeked through the halfway opened door. "They're here." He whispered nervously, crawling forward in order to see downstairs.

Sasha was lying down beside of the coat rack, her newly shortened hair clinging to her sweaty, tear soaked cheeks. Roman cringed as he reminisced about Sasha's gorgeous purple waves. He quickly cleared the stupid thoughts from his head, then squinted his light grey eyes, trying to focus his vision on her to check for injuries. She didn't seem to be in pain, but she was obviously terrified.

He started to back up, turning around to face Nick and Matt. "Sasha, Dana and Dean are down there, alright? This is our motivation. The only way we're ever going to make it out of this alive is to show these guys not to fuck with us. Don't let up, and don't back down. We've got this." Roman said softly, placing one hand on Matt's shoulder and the other on Nick's. His two friends nodded acceptingly towards him, and were quiet for a minute.

Matt suddenly sighed guiltily, glancing over at Nick with a rather distraught facial expression. "Nick... I'm sorry man. I really am. You're my best friend. I just... I think I'm actually in love with Dana. I was being a dick over her." Matt explained in a quiet tone, leaning forward to pull his brother into a hug.

Nick shook his head and smiled sheepishly, tightening his arms around Matt's back comfortingly. "It's okay dude, I think I can forgive you." He joked, suddenly breaking away from the friendly embrace and standing. His entire body started trembling, and he squeezed his hand around the wooden handle of his ax. "Guys, they're coming up the steps."

The large group of boys had decided to walk up the steps, only to be greeted by the lethal trap that Kenny had set up. Directly after everyone started falling one-by-one, they all groaned and cussed loudly, audibly attempting to stand. Everyone had tripped over the rope, crushed each others bodies, and fell face-first against concrete bricks. Their faces and parts of their bodies seemed to be somewhat mutilated already.

Kenny laughed briefly as he kicked the closet door down, standing on top of it. "Let's go." He said loudly, pointing his loaded pistol towards his injured enemies. Adam stood safely behind him, resting a protective hand upon his boyfriend's shoulder.

Seth came rushing in from the corner of the wall. He punched one of Brock's standing colleagues in the jaw and nearly fell onto his side as he tried to avoid getting hit back. His victim ultimately fell backwards, plummeting down the steps.

Roman, Nick and Matt sprinted out of the bedroom once they had heard the ruckus. They had arrived just as Brock's gang began to regain their strength and stand. "Fuck." Matt and Nick murmured softly in unison, their eyes wide as they examined the slightly larger gang of teenagers.

"Get up, you stupid pricks!" Brock screamed out, immediately pushing himself up to his feet. He wiped away lines of blood that were dripping down his face from the base of his forehead. His friends stood promptly upon being told to do so, and he started to lead them further up the steps.

"Oh fuck!" Seth suddenly cried out, backing away as fists covered with brass-knuckles were thrown towards him. He quickly swung his bat forward, hitting an unfamiliar kid in the head. The forceful blow obviously knocked them off of the banister, saving him temporarily.

Brock immediately lounged towards Roman, who jumped back and threw the hammer he was wielding at his enemy. It hit the leader of the boys in the shin, causing him to scream out in pain and collapse onto the cold, slippery floor. "You broke my fucking leg! I'm going to fucking kill all of you!" He cried out shakily, groaning as he pulled his injured leg towards his chest.

"Are we done here, Lesnar?" Kenny hissed out, pointing his gun towards everyone, aiming and turning from left to right. The room had went from chaotic to completely silent. Four boys were patiently waiting to gang up on Seth, who glared back and forth between the skinny, yet built Kenny, and the much larger, scarier crowd around him.

"Fuck no." Brock grumbled, pointing a single finger towards Kenny. "Kill that freak!"

Kenny shoved Adam behind him protectively, tightening his grip on the weapon he had acquired as boys started to crowd around him. "Try to kill me, you ugly motherfuckers." He growled, cocking the pistol once again. He pointed it back and forth between all of his enemies as he continued to speak. "Why do you even listen to that sack of shit? He's just using you!"

Seth hyperventilated for a moment, his entire body dripping with nervous sweat as the potentially dangerous scenario began to unfold. He tore the black beanie off of his head, dropping it to the ground. He started to cool off somewhat, pulling himself together as he glanced down at Dean, his motivation, once again. He thought of a quick plan. Although it was a bad one, he had no choice but to carry it out.

He suddenly took in a deep breath, his face wrinkling up with concentration. He began to sprint forward, squeezing his eyes shut on instinct. He started to sling the baseball bat in different directions, easily clearing a path for Kenny and Adam. Bodies were dropping off of the banister and onto the floor, creating an exit. "Come on!" Kenny screamed out, pointing towards the open window inside of Seth's bedroom.

Seth glanced back and forth between Dean, Sasha, and Dana, and the easy escape route that could possibly save his life. "I'm not leaving them! I'll meet you!" He called out, nodding towards them reassuringly as he started to make his way down the steps.

Adam shook his head angrily at Kenny, pulling away from his safe embrace. "I'm going with Seth." He said promptly, standing beside of Kenny.

"Fuck! Move!" Kenny gasped out abruptly, pointing his gun towards Brock, who had managed the strength to drag himself towards Seth and Adam.

He was now holding Roman's hammer.

Seth immediately reacted, noticing that Adam was closer to Brock. He grabbed his blonde friend by his arm, shoving him forward in order to save him. Just as he had took action by sacrificing himself for Adam, the hammer was pounded against his ankle.

All it took was one blunt hit to the lower area of Seth's leg to temporarily paralyze him. "Holy shit!" He panted out, whimpering and groaning for a moment, then crying actual tears due to his pain. He laid flat on the ground, wanting to scream, but remaining quiet as to not frighten his boyfriend below. "Please, get Dean out of here!"

Adam's jaw had dropped. His gentle green eyes were filled with nothing more than pure terror and sadness. "Kenny! Kill him!" He whined out pitifully, cuffing his hands around his mouth as he examined the scary amount of blood drenching the bottom of Seth's pants.

Kenny was in shock, but managed to listen to his boyfriend, grabbing Brock by the collar of his shirt. He slammed the weak individual up against the wall behind them, cuffing his hand around his enemy's neck tightly. "Drop that fucking hammer."

He spat out, using his free hand to press the end of the gun's barrel against Brock's forehead rather roughly. 

"You know... I haven't decided if I want to kill you."


	12. Chapter 12

Brock dropped his lethal weapon, as instructed. Then, out of spite, proceeded to spit on Kenny. He grinned with bloody teeth, a crazed look in his eyes.

Kenny obviously frowned unhappily, furrowing his eyebrows with agitation as the slobber dripped onto his clothing. "Get your friends and get the fuck out." He demanded, shoving the barrel of the gun further against his victim's bloody forehead.

Downstairs, Roman and Matt were freeing their friends who were being held hostage at the moment.

Nick guarded all of them as bravely and as heroically as possible, swinging his ax towards any of the weakened boys that attempted to pass him by.

"Hold tight, okay? We have to get Dean out first." Roman stated, nodding reassuringly towards Dana and Sasha.

The petrified girls nodded back at him understandingly, leaning their heads against the wall and closing their eyes, relieved that they were being freed.

Roman sighed anxiously, making the process fast and semi-painless as he ripped the duct tape away from Dean's mouth. The blonde obviously cried out in pain, rubbing his irritated mouth and chin. He felt as if he had been stripped of all of his facial hair, but of course, that was the least of his worries at the moment

"Where's Seth?!" He immediately asked once he had caught his breath, glaring into the darkness above in hopes of seeing his boyfriend. Alarmingly, he wasn't visible, and Dean began to worry.

Roman was unaware of what had actually happened to Seth and gave Dean trustworthy glance. "He's upstairs with Kenny and Adam." He replied, continuing to unravel the duct tape that was wrapped around his friend's skinny wrists. "Okay. You're free. Are you alright?"

Matt started to remove duct tape from Dana and Sasha's mouths, being as gentle as he could, but still hurrying. Dana's wide eyes were bloodshot as she stared up at Matt helplessly. Sasha was still in complete shock, sobbing uncontrollably once the duct tape was completely removed.

For once, he didn't have enough time to admire Dana's thick eyelashes or the dark rings circling her pupils. He had to save her before it was too late. He dug his nails beneath the sealed tape, lifting it up and ripping it away from her wrists roughly.

Nick suddenly screamed as if he was distressed, backing away as a crowd of boys started to surround him. The cry for help alarmed Roman and Matt who quickly jumped up to their feet.

"Matt, the firecrackers! Get them!" Roman called out in an aggressive tone, dodging a speedy punch being thrown towards his face.

While all of the boys were distracted, Sasha and Dana stood up hand-in-hand, darting for the front door. Escape was really the only thing on their minds.

Dean shook his head in denial that all of this was actually happening. His eyes were wide with both amazement and disappointment as he examined their damaged home and the scene in front of him. But the fight obviously wasn't over.

Matt reached into his back pocket, freeing the heavily stuffed sock.

Then, he grabbed his red lighter from his front pocket. He immediately gripped the fuse between his index and thumb fingers.

Lastly, he ignited the fuse, throwing the sparkling sock into the middle of the crowd.

Roman, Matt and Nick jumped back on instinct, accidentally slipping on spilled cooking oil. They collapsed on top of one another, huddling together as a blast of fire and sparks flew in their direction. "Holy shit!" Matt cried out dramatically, pointing towards one of the boys whose clothing had been set on fire.

"Oh god, he's on fire! What do we do? It went too fucking far!" Nick screamed out dramatically, throwing both hands over his tear-stained face.

The panicking kid started to run around in circles frantically, shrieking out of both fear and pain. "Stop, drop, and roll you fucking idiot!" His friends cried out hectically, attempting to pull his clothing off or push him down to the cold flooring.

Dean stayed put in the dark corner as he watched helplessly. He refused to move away for his own protection, his mouth still hanging open out of shock.

Suddenly, he began to feel faint, clasping a hand around his cramping stomach. He fought to stay awake but the stress was simply too much for he and his baby to bare. He unwillingly closed his eyes, dropping to the floor.

Roman turned his head once he had heard the blonde fall, his eyes widening as he examined his motionless friend. "Shit." He murmured to himself, temporarily abandoning Matt and Nick to check on him.

Upstairs, Adam tended to Seth's injured leg. His eyes were still full of fear and denial as he wrapped his T-shirt around his friend's ankle to stop the blood flow. Seth layed still on the hardwood floor, wincing and hissing through his teeth. His vision was slowly becoming blurry, his mind beginning to go blank.

Then he thought of Dean. There was no one else in the world he loved more than him. He still remembered everything, from the day that they had met, to the day he took Dean on their first date, and everything beyond. What he had memorized the most, though, were the little details of the blonde that he admired.

Physically, he shook his head, smiling halfway, mentally, he was pleading with himself to stay awake. "Seth?!" Adam whimpered out, cuffing Seth's cheeks with both hands and shaking his buddy's head around desperately.

Seth's eyes shot open as his head began to ache. He immediately reached his arms up, attempting to push Adam away.

"Wake up! Stay awake for me!" Adam said, his body trembling with panic as he lifted Seth's head up to look at him fully. "Stay awake for Dean and the baby, okay?"

Seth nodded slowly, biting down on his lip to prevent himself from crying as the pains in his ankle became intense and horrendous.

"It's going be okay! We're gonna take you to the hospital!" Adam rambled on, removing his bandana as he spoke. He untied it, wrapping it around the brunette's ankle tightly to soak up more of the blood.

While Adam and Seth struggled, Kenny continued to bash Brock's head into the wall, denting it thoroughly. He had previously dropped his gun to the ground beneath him, and had started pounding his fist against his enemy's face continuously.

"Are you going to fuck with me again?!" Kenny screamed out repeatedly, aiming his fist towards Brock's already bloodied mouth.

He shook his head desperately, digging his nails into Kenny's back as he struggled to breathe or move. He abruptly gasped as the individual released his neck, allowing his weakened body to collapse.

"Get out of my house." He whispered coldly, kicking Brock in the side as hard as he could and pushing his hunched up body away with his foot.

Brock actually cried, grabbing the railings of the stairs as he attempted to pull himself up to his feet.

Kenny shook his head, relieved that the boys had decided to leave instead of continuing the fight. He took in a deep breath, rushing to Seth's side as the beat-up gang of boys attempted to exit the house. "Should we call an ambulance?"

××××××

"Seth?"

The brunette's eyes blinked open slowly. He squinted them due to the bright fluorescent lighting above his  
bed, attempting to focus his vision on the individual leaned over his body. He remembered the voice who spoke to him, relieved to know that it was Kenny.

"Ugh." He murmured wearily, attempting to move his arms that were numb. In fact, his entire body was numb.

"You seem to be doing pretty good to have just woke up from surgery. You had a huge laceration on the back of your leg that extended all the way down to the bottom of your ankle. They cleaned it up and took care of it for you." Kenny said, smiling down at his friend. "I'm stoked that you're still alive. That was a lot of blood."

"Dean." Seth mumbled, fighting a losing battle against the drugs that he had been induced with. He felt extremely drunk and high all at once. He could barely speak and he definitely couldn't move.

"Dean should be okay, Adam is with him. He did pass out at the house but the doctors took care of him. He's sleeping now. He was worried about you." Kenny explained, taking off the top of his hoodie. The slight muffle in his voice disappeared once his face was revealed.

"The baby?" Seth questioned weakly, glancing up at Kenny in hopes of receiving good news. His friend sighed deeply, furrowing his eyebrows worriedly as he opened his mouth to explain.

××××××

"Have you heard anything about Seth?"

"He's awake. He's just super high on whatever drugs they gave him during surgery. The doctor told me that you could see him once you were rested up and felt better."

Dean closed his eyes, completely relieved. Somehow, the family of three had managed to survive a dangerous, traumatic situation once again. "I want to see him. Now." He spat out with determimation, attempting to sit up. He hissed in pain, realizing that he still had an IV stuck in his arm. "Fuck! Adam, get me a nurse!"

××××××

"They haven't said much. All I know is that the baby is still alive."

Seth sighed deeply, allowing a few guilty tears to roll down his cheeks. "Fuck." He hissed out, struggling to wipe away his tears on the pillow beneath his head. "I let them down. They could have died..." He whined out in a hoarse voice.

Kenny grabbed a cup of water that the nurse had left behind for her patient, holding it up to his buddy's mouth so he could drink. Seth chugged the liquid down, breathing heavily out of both satisfaction and relief.

"You did your best. You were willing to bleed out and die if it meant Adam would be okay. I can only imagine what you would have done for Dean. Don't be ashamed, and don't you dare feel guilty. You were a fucking monster out there." Kenny explained, squeezing his friend's shoulder while giving him the most meaningful, heartfelt look he could manage.

Suddenly, the dull white door was pushed open, revealing a smiling Adam and a tired, grimacing Dean. Adam had helped him walk in, making sure that Dean's hospital gown was covering him up completely. His friend was somewhat weak, but had physically forced himself to visit his boyfriend.

"Come on Kenny, let's give them some privacy." Adam proclaimed, holding the door open for Kenny, who ruffled Seth's hair before stepping out and into the hallway with the blonde.

"Seth." Dean whimpered, reaching for his lover's trembling hand. "I'm so sorry. I wish it was me and not you..."

The brunette shook his head slowly, managing a small halfway smile. He squeezed Dean's hand, admiring his boyfriend from his uncomfortable position on the hospital bed. "Don't say that I told you I was going to protect you two no matter what."

"You saved Adam's life... You saved all of us. You couldn't dream of making me happier." Dean replied, leaning down to kiss Seth's forehead.

"Dean." Seth began, taking in a deep breath as he pulled his boyfriend closer. "We've been together for what seems like forever. When I was laying there, dying, all I could think about was you. That says a lot, doesn't it?"

The blonde began to tear up. This time, it wasn't just being pregnant and emotional, it was the genuine love he felt for his boyfriend. "Yes... It says everything!"

"I know it's early... But."

Dean immediately tensed up, his eyes involuntarily widening. His hand shook violently in Seth's grip.

This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not here. Maybe he was overreacting... Maybe he was assuming something absolutely crazy.

"Someday, I want to be able to say that we made it... I want to be able to tell our kids about how shitty things truly were for me until I met you." Seth paused in the middle of his meaningful speech, managing the strength to sit up in the bed, despite his pain and wooziness.

He took Dean's other hand into his own, squeezing them both tightly as he stared into his boyfriend's baby blue eyes. "Dean Ambrose. Please make me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me?"

Dean wanted to be surprised, but he wasn't. He was completely overwhelmed. He saw it coming and the reality of the situation was quickly beginning to sink in. His boyfriend had actually proposed. 

This was the unofficial beginning of their lives together.

"S-Seth." He stammered, his eyes still wide with shock and mouth clinging open in awe. "Yes, yes, yes." He abruptly squeaked out, pulling his sore boyfriend, now fiance, into a tight embrace. They locked lips passionately, refusing to release.


	13. Chapter 13

The familiar hospital parking lot was pitch black and silent. It was late and the only sounds that could be heard were soft crying and vehicles speeding down the nearby highway.

While everyone else was seemingly at peace, two familiar people stood beside of an old truck. "Roman.. I'm so sorry." Sasha confessed, her eyes still brimming with tears as she pushed her damp, shortened locks away from her tearstained face. "If it wasn't for you standing up to Brock, I don't know what would have happened."

Roman tilted her head up with his index and middle fingers, raising his eyebrows as he glanced down at her passionately. "He's never going to hurt you again, I promise."

Sasha shook her head, managing to flash a shy, yet pretty smile at her crush. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Me too." He replied, gulping nervously as Sasha placed both of her hands upon his chest. She was so close to him. Their noses were actually touching at the tips. Roman finally made his move, wrapping his arms around Sasha's back lovingly. "Can I say it first?"

Sasha seemed to bat her mascara coated eyelashes at him, her cheeks becoming a rosy red color. "Go ahead."

"I do love you Sasha. I try to hide it, but I do... Nobody makes me feel the way you do. It almost kills me, looking across a room and seeing you sitting there, knowing that you would always be safe and loved by me..." He rambled on, forcibly shutting himself up as their lips suddenly crashed together.

Sasha smiled into the kiss, proud of herself for finally leaning in and making that first crucial move. She continued embracing her crush tightly, never wanting to let go.

Because being in Roman's arms just felt so natural and so right. Perhaps this was the way things should have been from the start.

××××××

Two Weeks Later.

"Well, looks like everything is finally back to normal." Dean noted, smiling as he placed his hands upon his stomach that simply kept growing. "Almost normal."

"You're such a strong person." Adam complimented, resting a supportive arm around Dean's shoulders as he beamed joyfully. "I guess there's just one more thing to do. Have ourselves a little half Seth, half Dean baby."

The blonde smiled sheepishly, nodding in agreement. He and Seth were both anxiously awaiting the birth of their child, their graduation, and the unofficial date of their summer wedding. He had never truly felt this much excitement, and as a result, his emotions had been out of whack. Despite his temporary insanity, he found himself completely satisfied and happy.

Finally, it seemed as though everything was falling back into place instead of falling apart. The struggles the group had faced together had come to show that sharing a single thread of hope was a very powerful thing, and maybe true friends did exist.

Kenny and Adam had officially made up, despite Kenny still keeping his secrets, his past, and his darkest desires to himself. For now, Adam was happy, and for a change, so was Kenny.

Roman and Sasha had finally started dating. She was in the process of moving into the house, deciding to share a room with Dana until she feit completely comfortable being with her best friend, who was now her boyfriend. Neither of them saw it coming, but the outcome was everything they hoped it would be.

Matt and Nick were on good terms once again. They were back to being the best of buddies like they used to be. They had resumed gaming together, getting drunk together, and staying up all night discussing Matt's chances with Dana who was secretly falling for her.

As for Dean and Seth, things hadn't really changed. The only thing that had really changed was the size of Dean's belly, and the amount of clothing disappearing from Seth's closet. Besides that, they had been planning a baby shower together. They had actually decided to not reveal the baby's gender until the day of his or her birth, which made the anticipation and excitement seemingly unbearable.

"Ready for another shitty day at school tomorrow?" Dean questioned, lying back on the bed once Adam had rolled over beside of him. The blonde shook his head, sighing with agitation.

"No. At least Halloween's finally coming up." He stated optimistically, crossing his arms behind his head as he stared up at the glow-in-the dark stars clinging to the ceiling.

Kenny's bedroom door was suddenly pushed open, revealing Seth with his closest friend standing behind him. "Sorry, we were packing loads of baby stuff into the living room." Kenny panted out, pulling his hood off of his sweaty face so he could cool off.

Dean smiled widely upon seeing Seth, holding his arms out for a hug. "It's about damn time you got back!" He exclaimed, squeezing his arms around his lover as he willingly leaned into the embrace. His brunette haired fiance snuggled up to him, struggling to pull Dean into the hug fully due to his pudgy pregnant belly.

He then kissed the side of Dean's face, pulling away from him. "I'm excited to see what you've picked out." Dean proclaimed, carefully pushing himself off of the bed. He allowed Seth to take both of his hands, helping him stand.

"I think you'll like it, baby." He replied, clasping his boyfriend's hand in his own and swinging their arms as they exited the bedroom, descending down the steps together.

Kenny glanced around the almost unoccupied room momentarily, secretly pleased that his other friends had left. He proceeded to close the bedroom door, turning to face the end of the bedframe. His vision was locked on Adam, who was visibly shy and awkward when it came to intimacy.

The blonde blushed heavily, already predicting the outcome of the situation. With shaky hands, he covered his face. "Kenny." He whined out teasingly, peeking at his boyfriend through the spaces between his fingers.

"Babe, I love you." Kenny stated softly, collapsing beside of Adam on top of their neatly-made bed. He rolled over onto his side, resting a warm hand on his lover's cheek. "But there's something serious that we need to talk about..."


	14. Chapter 14

"Seth! Oh my god!" Dean cried out joyfully, throwing both of his hands over his mouth to keep himself quiet. He squealed to himself, his baby blue eyes brimming with tears. Seth had secretly bought an entire nursery set for the baby's room as a surprise for his fiance.

The blonde stepped forward and examined the furniture, still grinning excitedly. The crib was white, and the sheets were adorned with cute animals. Several bags full of clothes for both him and the baby were lying inside of it. He reached into one of the bags, pulling out a ridiculously tiny pajama outfit made for a newborn.

"Seth, I fucking love you." He gasped out happily, pulling his future husband into another tight hug. He clenched the baby's clothing in the palm of his hand, wanting to cry tears of joy, but instead smiling widely.

Seth was beaming, squeezing his arms around Dean's torso as tightly as he could without hurting him. "I love you more..." He sighed out with satisfaction, kissing the top of Dean's head repeatedly. The couple broke apart as the sound of footsteps outside could be heard.

The front door was suddenly pushed open, revealing Roman and Sasha. Sasha wore a black and white striped dress with a jean jacket and nice jewelry, while Roman wore his typical attire, a t-shirt and blue jeans.

Roman shoved his rattling car keys into his front pocket, glancing around the messy living room with wide eyes. "Oh, wow. This is new. Before we know it, it'll be baby toys all over the place instead of pop cans and pizza boxes." He pointed out, pulling his girlfriend closer to him as he started to chuckle lightly.

"Aw! How sweet!" Sasha exclaimed, seemingly bouncing with joy. "Roman is so right. I just can't believe you two are actually going to be parents... This is so exciting! It won't be too much longer."

Dean and Seth smiled at each other, completely agreeing with her. The blonde was bonding with the unborn baby by caressing his growing belly, a newly developed habit that he secretly liked. It took him a few seconds to realize that his lover had stepped away to converse with Roman.

"Well. How was the first date?" Seth abruptly asked, leaning against the new white crib behind him. He slipped both hands into his pockets, raising both eyebrows out of wonder and surprise as Roman shook his head and shrugged.

"It was good. The movie sucked really bad, but being with her was good." Roman responded, wrapping his arm around Sasha's shoulder as he led her towards the nearby kitchen for a snack.

The brunette nodded, even though Roman was long gone. "That was kind of weird." He laughed out, turning towards Dean, who nodded in agreement with that being said, they leaned into a kiss. "I guess we're gonna have to find a way to move all of this stuff."

××××××

Upstairs, Kenny was searching for an important book. He rambled through he and Adam's dresser with both hands, scattering clothing items, gaming controllers, and other miscellaneous trinkets all over the place.

"What are you looking for? You just led me on." Adam pouted, sitting up in the bed and watching as Kenny examined the final drawer. Finally, he removed a simple black binder filled with papers and what seemed to be photos glued to white construction paper.

The blonde looked puzzled, fidgeting with the sheets of their bed as he waited for Kenny to sit down. He did take a seat once he had shut the drawers, and crossed his legs on top of the bed, taking in a deep breath.

"I can't lie to you anymore babe." Kenny said quietly, opening up the binder and frowning unhappily as he examined the contents inside. He was reading momentarily, until he glanced up at his beloved boyfriend.

Adam's wide eyes were full of innocence, wonder, and worry all at once. Kenny suddenly regretted his decision. 

Could this possibly turn his potential soulmate away? 

He couldn't fuck up again. He sighed deeply, realizing that at some point in their lives together that Adam would find out on his own, or Kenny would eventually tell him.

"You're dating a killer."

Adam's mouth clung open, a confused and stunned look stuck upon his face. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kenny turned the book around, allowing Adam to flip through the contents slowly, skimming over some of the pages and actually taking his time to read the important stuff. He eventually came across the first photo that was glued inside of the handmade book.

"Kenny. Who is this?" Adam questioned, pointing towards a picture of a little girl with wavy brunette hair and a sweet smile.

"Babe, believe it or not, that's my little sister. Her name's Amanda. I called her Mandy, but I haven't seen or heard from her in seven years." Kenny huffed out, raking his fingers through his hair anxiously. Oddly enough, his sleepy eyes were seemingly full of fear, which never happened. Truth be told, the only fear he truly had was the fear of being rejected by the one he loved the most.

"Why didn't you tell me? What happened?" Adam asked, still staring at the cute photo. She did resemble Kenny. They shared most of the same features.

"When my dad died, my mom got remarried and had Mandy by her new husband. He left, and mom just gave up. She ended her own life. We were placed into foster care together-" Kenny didn't have time to finish speaking as Adam wrapped his arms around his lover's body, pulling him into a comforting embrace.

"I'm so sorry Ken..." He whimpered out, pulling back from the embrace slowly in order to grip his boyfriend's shoulders supportively.

"Thanks babe... Anyways, it gets worse. There was this kid who kept trying to fuck around with Mandy, so I eventually told him to meet me outside for a _talk_. I was only thirteen at the time... But I did some horrible shit. He's dead now." Kenny explained, closing his eyes so he couldn't see Adam's reaction.

The blonde simply shook his head, struggling to hold back his tears. They were already falling down his face, which had an expression that showed nothing more than sympathy. "Why?" He whimpered, shaking Kenny's shoulders roughly to bring him back to reality.

"I wanted to kill him." He replied, turning the pages quickly as he searched for a certain document. "I have a lot of problems Adam. I'm not normal like you."

He held the book up, pointing towards the specific item he was searching for. "They said I'm psychotic, out of touch with reality. They said I was homicidal, but really I was just trying to protect her."

Adam's eyes widened as he continued to read. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing, but at the same time, he wasn't so shocked. There was something strange about Kenny...

Something that even he could feel. "You were in an insane asylum?"

"Yes I was. I was underage so they couldn't lock me up. Instead, they put me on tons of medicine and released me after I was treated. Then I started high school and met you."

Just as Kenny had finished speaking, a knock could be heard from the other side of the door. "Fuck. I'll tell you the rest later." He grumbled lowly, closing the binder and sliding it beneath the comforter.

Adam got up, maneuvering around the mess of junk food and video game discs that were littered across their floor. He pulled the bedroom door open, revealing Dana in her gray sweatpants and black tank top. "Sorry, you guys. I just wanted to let you know that dinner's ready."


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Seth and Dean returned to school, along with the rest of their friends. Instead of a bright sunny morning accompanied by an unbearably hot temperature, the atmosphere was foggy and cool. Leaves were changing colors and fell from the trees, signifying that everyone's preferred season was finally here.

Seth's favorite month had arrived sooner than he had anticipated. October was here, which meant Halloween was coming up. Horror films would be played for the group's movie nights, black cats would be roaming around their neighborhood, everyone could wear awesome costumes, and haunted houses and scary mazes were waiting to be explored. More importantly, it also meant that Dean was one month closer to delivering their baby.

The couple's maroon vehicle had already been parked, and the newly engaged couple sat back and relaxed for a few minutes, enjoying the radio and the beauty of nature beyond the windshield.

Seth had bought Dean breakfast and his pregnant lover was currently eating as fast as he could. "I was starving..." He murmured, taking another bite out of his biscuit and chugging down some iced coffee.

Seth smiled, squeezing his arm around his fiance's shoulder lovingly. "I know baby. I wouldn't let you two be hungry." He responded, taking a drink of his own steaming hot coffee that he had brought from home. "Ready to get back into the swing of things?"

Dean shrugged, cramming the remains of his biscuit into his mouth. "I guess so, I fucking hate school though." He noted, finishing off his coffee with one more long drink.

"Yeah, me too. School blows. At least we won't have to worry about Brock and his little friends anymore." He remembered, a smile instantly stretching across his lips. He pushed the driver's door open and stepped out, then slung one of his backpack straps over his shoulder.

Dean stepped out afterwards, grabbing his second cup of coffee from the cupholder. It was the only thing that was going to get him through this shitty Monday. They both closed their doors in unison, walking across the parking lot and towards the school.

××××××

"Kenny... This is so fucked up."

"I'm gonna fuck you up Adam. In a good way."

Things had officially returned to their previous state of normalness.

Adam blushed, trying to shove Kenny away from him. Instead of backing away, Kenny sent a trail of playful kisses down his boyfriend's neck, sucking on the surface of his lover's skin.

Physically, Adam found himself gasping quietly and trembling from pleasure. Mentally, he was both reminiscent and turned on all at once.

It was a silly thought, something he should have forgotten about forever ago. But, he never did forget. It was one of his favorite memories. He and Kenny had actually shared their first kiss in the school bathroom by sheer coincidence, and here they were again, reliving the moment.

He wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck, whimpering softly as he was shoved up against the cold tiled wall. Kenny had already pushed his hair out of his eyes, putting up in with a hair tie, exchanging a few sweet kisses with Adam that had quickly turned into a heated make out session.

The kiss was interrupted, and the boys were alarmed by the sound of the squeaky bathroom door being pushed open and slamming up against the wall as it usually did.

Dean nearly tripped over his own feet as he tried to walk, clinging to Seth for support as his boyfriend dragged him towards the closest stall. "Damn it Dean. Come on baby!" Seth cried out desperately, grunting with determination as he forced his sick fiance into the stall.

Kenny and Adam broke away from each other immediately, watching from afar as Dean collapsed on the filthy bathroom floor.

"Holy fucking shit..." Kenny said to himself, rushing towards the dispenser filled with paper towels. He started pulling them out one-by-one, wadding them up slightly and sticking them under the sink.

"Dean, what the fuck is wrong?" Seth growled out, tilting his boyfriend's head up to look at him. The blonde's head simply lolled to the side, his eyes seemingly strained as he tried to keep them open. "Fuck... Please don't do this!"

Kenny twisted either end of the paper towels above his friend's head, soaking Dean with cold water.

Dean gasped, leaning over and throwing up into the toilet. Seth was physically shaking with fearful tears rolling down his face as he pulled Dean's hair away from his face. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... Fuck."

"What the hell is going on?!" Adam cried out dramatically, pushing Kenny out of the way rather violently as he leaned over Dean's body, placing a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Are you okay? What's hurting?"

Dean barely shook his head to signify that he was far from okay, still aiming to vomit somewhere besides his shoes, clothing, and friends. He pointed towards his lower abdomen that he started to clutch as he groaned and kept throwing up more liquid.

Upon further inspection, Seth, Adam and Kenny realized that the bodily fluid was not only typical throw-up, but blood as well. "We need to take him back to the hospital." Kenny stated hurriedly, dropping the paper towels to the ground. "Let's go, right fucking now, before it's too late."

Dean finally stopped hyperventilating and reached for Seth's shoulders helplessly. "S-Seth... Help me up damnit!" He grumbled, failing to balance himself properly as he finally stood up. He staggered around like a drink, bumping into the side of the stall and groaned loudly.

"You're going to the hospital... I don't care what you say, I don't care if they have to induce you or cut the baby out, if you're going to keep getting sick like this, it's better for the both of you to be in a hospital." The brunette said sternly, taking both of Dean's hands into his own.

His future husband pushed him off, jerking his hands away quickly. "Fuck that! My baby will come when it's ready Seth!"

"It's our baby Dean! Whether you like it or fucking not, I have a say in what happens and you need to be in the hospital right now!" Seth hissed out, wrapping his arms around Dean's body and lifted him off the ground slightly as his fiance attempted to escape the stall.

"Guys, calm down!" Adam cried out uselessly, attempting to pull them away from each other as harmless pushes and restrains from Seth were followed by violent shoves and slaps by Dean. "Fucking stop! You're going to hurt the baby!"

Kenny rolled his eyes, reaching into the side pocket of Seth's backpack to release his pal's coffee cup. He poured the sweet liquid into a nearby trash can and proceeded to fill up the portable cup with water from one of the sinks.

He was still in the process of filling up the cup and by the time he was done, all of the chaos and drama had already taken it's toll on his soft hearted boyfriend. Adam was squealing for Kenny's help as the couple became uncomfortably close, screaming in each others faces.

Kenny sighed with agitation and slung the full cup forward, drenching everyone but himself with icy water. "Grow the fuck up you two." He murmured afterwards, dropping the cup and backing away as everyone seemed to split up into different corners of the tiny stall.

At this point, the group of four were panting out of both shock and exhaustion. "God damn it." Seth sighed out tiredly, shaking his head at Dean. "Why are you being such a stubborn little dick today?"

"I told you a million fucking times, I'm not having this baby until I'm ready. If me kicking your ass wasn't enough to prove that I'm okay, then you're just fucked in general!" He growled out defensively, pushing the brunette away once again before he began to storm out of the restroom, still drenched in cold water.

He shook his head furiously, sobbing loudly as he pushed the front doors open and exited. He didn't even care that his fellow classmates, other students, and even teachers had been staring at him, or pointing and laughing.

He took a seat at the bottom of the concrete steps that led to the front doors, burrowing his teary face into his palms. "I fucking hate Seth." He whined out, still crying out of genuine pain and disbelief.

He suddenly turned, his bloodshot eyes full of fear as he felt two hands being placed upon his shoulders. "Fuck you! I don't even know you!" Dean cried out, pushing the individual away and immediately attempting to escape due to his encounters with Brock.

He was completely terrified until he glanced over and saw red heels instead of worn down sports shoes. His blurry vision traveled up the body of whoever was behind him. The innocent new student was sitting flat on the step due to being pushed, her floral print skirt revealing a little bit of skin. Her hair was blonde and it was wavy and long, resting at her shoulders.

"Shit." He whined out, realizing that he could have potentially hurt the innocent girl. "I'm so, so, so sorry! I've been through a lot, and you scared me I guess."

"It's okay. I'm new and I wanted to make friends, so I was hoping to comfort you. Are you alright?" The girl questioned, pushing herself up to her feet and dusting herself off. She quickly adjusted her clothing and held out a hand for Dean.

"Well, nice to meet ya, my name's Dean." He responded, taking her hand. She helped him stand then shook his hand. "I'm easy to get along with."

Just as the conversation between the two had begun, the front doors were pushed open, revealing Seth, Adam, and Kenny.

"Dean, what the actual fuck?" Kenny muttered, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

The new girl turned to face Dean's other friends that had just shown up. She shrugged upon studying Kenny and Adam, but her heart skipped a beat once she had laid her pretty eyes upon Seth. She was secretly smiling and blushing, and proceeded to adjust her hair over her shoulders so she could look nice for her new crush.

The tan, masculine teenager had captured her attention fully. She already loved everything about him, from his nerdy glasses, to his black shirt and blue jeans, and everything beyond. She felt as if a fire had been started somewhere deep within her, and the only way she could possibly make the flame die down was to make her feelings known.

Not yet, of course. First, she needed to befriend him. But, she had to be careful.

What if he had a girlfriend, or possibly a boyfriend? 

She shook her head, smirking. She had no competition. Anybody else could easily be pushed aside, or eliminated completely. She could make this guy fall in love with her quite easily. All it would take was some time, patience, and dedication. He would be hers soon.

"I made a new friend. I don't actually know her name yet, but she seems nice." Dean announced, pointing towards the new student.

"Hello, my name is Lacey. It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I think we'll get along just fine."


	16. Chapter 16

As the school day ended, Seth headed to his locker, eager to get his backpack so he and Dean could leave, or in better words, get the fuck out of there. His fiance stood beside of him, tapping his foot impatiently. He had crossed his arms over his chest and his eyebrows were raised with agitation. He and Seth still weren't on good terms due to the heated argument they had suffered through earlier.

He put in his locker combination, pulling the metallic door open. "What the fuck?" He abruptly murmured to himself, pulling a taped note away from the inside of the locker.

For a moment, he thought it was from the blonde. Then he realized that he and Dean hadn't wrote each other sappy love letters since they had first developed feelings for one another during their freshman year.

Nonetheless, he began to read, his eyes wide with surprise and curiosity.

 ** _To my dearest friend, Seth Rollins. You don't know it yet, but this is your future girlfriend writing her very first letter to you. You're such_** _**a**_ _**sweet,** **kind,** **good-hearted** **person.** **You've**_ r _**drawn** **me** **in.**_ **_I can't_** _**help** **but** **fall** **more** **and** **more** **in** **love** **with** **you** **every** **time**_ _**I** **see** **you.**_ _**I**_ _**hope** **somehow,** **someway,** **you** **and**_ _**I** **become** **close.**_ _**I** **would** **love** **to** **spend** **our** **first** **Halloween** **together.**_

_**Unfortunately,** **I'm** **scared** **that** **you** **wouldn't** **accept** **me** **and** **my** **feelings** **for** **you.** **But**_ _**I think**_ _**you** **and**_ _**I** **would** **get** **along** **just** **fine.**_

\- _**Your** **secret** **admirer.**_

Seth immediately dropped the letter, cringing out of disgust and slight fear. The letter seemed to be written by some creepy stalker, or someone obsessive. Alongside that, he didn't even talk to girls. The only girls he actually knew and liked were Sasha and Dana, and he knew damn good that it couldn't have been one of them. The note was in no way cute or romantic. It was appalling. Dean had been standing behind him the entire time reading the note. 

Speaking of him, his face was suddenly very red and had wrinkled up angrily. He reached down, picking up the discarded letter and shredding it with both hands. He tossed the remains into the air and confronted his fiance face to face. "Who the fuck is your secret admirer, Seth?!" He spat out, balling up his fists out of rage. "Is she gonna have your fucking baby too?!"

Seth frowned, becoming red-faced as well as he shook his head defensively. "God damn it Dean. I don't know who wrote this! If I did, I would tell them to leave me the fuck alone because I already have everything I want!"

"Just take me home." Dean demanded, a distraught, worried look stuck upon his flushed face. He gripped Seth's forearm roughly and started to drag him towards the front doors.

All they could ask themselves was: Could things get any worse?

××××××

After school, the large group of friends gathered around on their extended sofa as they typically did every evening. They were brainstorming about their plans for the night, but no one really had any good ideas.

"I have an idea! I know exactly what we can do!" Matt exclaimed loudly, entering the living area from the kitchen where he had retrieved a piece of pizza. "The new haunted house and corn maze is open and that new chick's dad owns it, so we can get in for free! I know it sounds stupid as fuck but at least we'll have something to do, right?"

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea compared to everything else. Plus it's almost Halloween. It only comes around once a year. So I guess it sounds like a plan." Roman agreed, pulling his beaming girlfriend into his loving arms. 

"Wait... What about Dean?" Kenny randomly questioned, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as he glanced towards the pregnant teenager that was currently relaxing on the loveseat with Seth. 

"What if he goes into labor? It might scare the baby out of him."

Dean rolled his eyes as everyone, excluding he and Seth began to laugh at Kenny's ridiculous remark.

"That's stupid. I don't think some shitty haunted house will make me go into fucking labor. I'm not even close to it." He replied defensively, beginning to tuck a blanket around his feet and legs. 

"Do you think he should stay Seth?" Kenny continued, raising both eyebrows towards his friend. "I'm just saying sometimes when you're scared, or stressed, or under pressure, there's a higher chance of going into labor."

Dean sighed loudly. He was fed up with being treated differently due to his unexpected pregnancy. He uncovered himself and draped the quilt over his arm, standing up from his comfortable position. Then he balled the decorative blanket up with both hands, slinging it towards Kenny's face aggressively. "Fuck this!" He suddenly yelled out, stomping off speedily towards the nearby staircase. "This is bullshit!" He whimpered dramatically, entering he and Seth's bedroom.

The wooden door was ultimately slammed shut, causing the entire house to shake. Everyone that occupied the living area had went completely silent. The only sounds that could be heard were Dean's heartbroken cries from above. He was completely unaware that he could be heard from the lower floor.

"What the hell Ken? Is this some kind of fucked up joke?!" The brunette cried out in shock, his voice cracking halfway through his sentence. He was shaking his head in disbelief. 

Why did his friend enjoy being such an asshole? 

After all that Seth had done for him, it seemed almost unreal that he was being mistreated. "I saved Adam's life, and you repay me by being a complete dick and making Dean cry."

"Damn, both of you are way too sensitive. I was just joking by the way." Kenny responded wittily, rolling his eyes as he unraveled the blanket that had previously been thrown at him. "You don't want to fuck with me Seth. Remember who drove you to the hospital when you were bleeding to death."

"Both of you need to shut the fuck up and leave each other alone. All of this drama is too much for Dean to handle. It's not so shocking that he and the baby are always in the hospital. We'll decide if we want to go later on." Adam interjected, raising his eyebrows threateningly towards both Kenny and Seth as if he was saying I dare you. 

Kenny instantaneously shut his mouth to prevent an argument between he and Adam. He also turned his head away from Seth to avoid eye contact, which could potentially cause more conflict. Moments later, he realized that he had fucked up, as usual.

Nick, who was seated beside of Adam and Kenny was wide eyed. He, along with the rest of his friends, were absolutely amazed that those two had actually argued like that, especially since they seemed to be so close.

Seth simply walked away from the tense, silent crowd without getting the last word in. He had a few things that he wanted to say to Kenny that were mostly hateful and negative, so he had decided to leave properly before things took a turn for the worst.

He proceeded to tiptoe up the steps and towards his bedroom where he could hear the blonde sniffling and talking to himself from the other side of the door.

"I'm so sorry... I'm such a bad daddy. It's all my fault that you're so sick and weak, my lil baby. I'm such a fucking screw up..."

Seth's heart had shattered in his chest upon hearing him say that about himself. 

None of it was true. 

None of it.

It was hard to believe that the once outgoing, carefree, humorous Dean wasn't there anymore. He wouldn't be there for a while. Through Seth's eyes, instead of bringing his lover joy and happiness, the accidental pregnancy had seemed to bring his fiance an unhealthy amount of sadness and anxiety.

Then he wanted to bash his head into the wall. He struggled to listen to his own conscience. He didn't care if the baby was an accident. He loved it anyway. There was nothing he could do to change to situation, so he accepted it. Dean seemed to have a much harder time accepting all of these drastic changes. There was no one else for Seth to blame but himself.

He felt a familiar painful lump rise in his throat. He couldn't breathe, let alone think. His heartbeat had accelerated to an aching uncomfortable speed. The pain was too much to bare. Everything was so overwhelming. "Fuck... Fuck, fuck, fuck.." He whispered to himself shakily, dragging his back down the wall behind him until he was sitting flat on the floor.

Everything had fallen apart again. People had always said that mentally tormenting yourself was a bad thing and as messed up as it sounded, he didn't see what was so bad about it anymore. It was practically normal for him. No one seemed to notice that he was an emotional wreck and that made things so much harder.

No one was there to help him. 

Why was he still doing this?

Why was he still having panic attacks?

He came to the conclusion that maybe he had to. If he didn't get everything off of his chest, he wouldn't be able to breathe.

Truth be told, he turned out liking Dean a lot more than he had originally planned in the beginning.

But ever since he had fallen in love with him, he was terrified by the thought of someone making Dean happier than him. He was also aware of the fact that he had always let him down. Not only him, but even their precious unborn child. 

He wanted to be a protector, a caregiver, a shoulder to cry on. He felt as though he couldn't possibly do any of these things for Dean and his child. They deserved the world and he was definitely far from that.

The brunette shook his head at himself, standing up slowly from the hardwood flooring. Then he leaned against the wall behind him, panting out his breathing exhaustedly. He quickly realized that he had to pull himself together. Dean needed him now more than ever and here he was being selfish by having a meltdown in front of the door.

Love was typically a losing game but it was always worth a try. When it comes down to it, when two people are fighting to make stuff work, things never get easier, they just get better.

That's what made relationships last, right?

Seth took in a deep encouraging breath, pushing the bedroom door open and stepping inside. The inside of the room was pitch black but was lit up slightly by their glowing lamp that stood on the bedside table. His fiance was curled up beneath the sheets with his arms tucked securely around his belly. It made Seth smile and that rarely happened these days.

"S-Seth.. If your gonna be a dick, please get out." Dean whimpered quietly, tugging the comforter and sheets over his bare shoulders. "I meant it... I'm not fucking around with ya Seth."

The brunette individual shook his head towards his lover, kicking his shoes off and slowly undressing so he could join Dean in their bed. "I'm not going to be a dick, I promise. I just want to be with you and our baby."

Dean groaned, his back aching as he scooted over for Seth. "I don't' really feel like talking to you right now Seth. You really fucked up earlier." He felt an unpleasant ache in his chest once again. He shrugged it off, attempting the just be strong method. He adjusted the sheets over their bodies, exhaling a long tired breath. He cuddled up to his fiance, closing his eyes. "Just so you know, I love you no matter what Dean..."


End file.
